My Heroes!: A Hero’s Journey
by Super-nanny
Summary: [Sequel to MH!GOS] Things around WATTAN seem peaceful, until new faces appear and jog old memories up, including how they came into this new world...
1. Prologue

Author's notes: So here it is! Part 2 of the story! I hope you enjoy it!

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
****Prologue **

Life in Watten seemed calm after Kirsty had explain the plan to the heroes. They all had started work on the cloning machine. While, Unknown to them, a double-agent was working with them.

Meanwhile, over the in the evil headquarters, Kyra and her villains continued their plan for world domination.

* * *

Back in the hero's lab, a disturbance is heading their way.

A female wearing a red leather suit and a mask with not eye holes on it, creped though a opening and snuck into the lab.

"This must be the place," she whispered to her self as she turned her head to look around, using the sound around her as a sort of radar sense. She then moved along the planks on the ceiling above the lab. Suddenly she heard voices from below her as she hid.

"I don't know Kaiba, I bet Yami could kick your ass any day!" Joey said as Yami laughed.

"Oh yeah? Just see you do better!" Kaiba replied as Yami suddenly stopped laughing and looked up, sensing something.

"Bring it on!" Joey said before he flamed up and charged at Kaiba.

Meanwhile, Yami flew up towards to were he sensed something wrong. Suddenly, someone threw a red stick at him and it hit him on the head!

"Ouch! What the…" Yami yelled, but before he could finish, the female with a red-suit charged at him on the planks and threw a punch. Yami dodged it but then she throw another, this time it hit him and it knock Yami back a bit in mid air.

She then picked up her red stick and then jumped off the plank and heard right towards him. But suddenly, Yami's eyes glowed red and he sort out his red beams at her.

She tried to dodge them, but they hit her on her side and she fell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaiba stood over a tied up and beaten Joey lying on the floor.

"Not so cocky now are you?" Kaiba said to him before the girl in the red suit crashed landed on the ground next to him. Kaiba then looked up to see Yami flying down and then landed next to him.

"Nice try intruder!" Yami said to her, as she began to get to her feet while holding her wounded side that had been hit.

"You got it wrong…" she said.

"Let's see, you break in and your telling us your not an intruder?" Kaiba said.

"I…I…came here for help," she just managed to say.

"Who are you any way?" Joey said as he struggled to get free from Kaiba's trap.

"Okay, I'll show you," she said as she used her free hand to take off her mask to reveal her full face.

After she took her mask off, Yami, Kaiba and especially Joey's mouths dropped open in shock, as they knew exactly who she was…

* * *

Author's notes: Well what do you think? Who can tell me who this new girl is? I bet one reviewer can!

Please review!


	2. Yami’s Journey, part 1: Holy Matrimony

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Yami's Journey, part 1: Holy Matrimony **

After she took her mask off, Yami, Kaiba and especially Joey's mouths dropped open in shock, as they knew exactly who she was.

"Serenity!" Joey said as he instantly jumped up and looked at his sister. She basically looked the same as she normally does, only she had shorter hair and brown eyes, but they had no pupils in them. Yami and Kaiba still stood there in shock.

"Joey…" she said weakly as she placed her free-hand on the side of her brother's face, while the other hand over her wounded side. "It's good to…" she began to say but suddenly she pasted out in pain and fell backwards. But before she could hit the floor, Yami caught her and lift her up in his arms.

"Serenity!" Joey yelled as he came to her side and saw her wounded side was blooding pretty badly. "Who did this to her!" Kaiba suddenly glared at Yami as he uncomfortably whistled and looked the other way.

"Come on, let's get her to Tea," Kaiba said as he and Joey started to head out of the room. Just as they got to the door, they turned back and looked back at Yami who was still holding Serenity in his arms.

"Hey Yami, come on, Serenity needs to be taken to care right now!" Joey said as Yami was looking down at her unconscious face, with great love and confused.

"Serenity…" he whispered.

---Flashback---

"Yami Atem Moto, will you take Serenity Lois Wheeler to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Yami as they stood in a huge church with Serenity standing in front of him wearing a beautiful white dress with a veil over her face. "Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," Yami replied confidently, not taking his eyes of Serenity.

"Now, Serenity Lois Wheeler, will you take Yami Atem Moto be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," Serenity replied, not taking her eyes off Yami either. They then held each other's hands.

"Serenity, from the moment I meet you, I knew it was meant to be." Yami began, struggling to keep back the tears. "And now, as we stand here together now, I'll make this promise to you. That I'll never let any harm come upon you. That you never come into any danger and that I'll always be there for you. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love forever until death us do part." Serenity had tears running down her check from Yami's vow, and then she began her.

"Yami, I'd never thought I'd be so lucky to have meet you. This is the day I've dreamed about ever since I was little, and you've made it come true, my love…my husband…my hero. What ever happens to either of us, I make to vow now to say that I'll will always love you, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love forever until death us do part."

After Yami and Serenity got really emotional, they each gave each other their rings and placed them on each other's finger.

"I pronounce them husband and wife," the priest said, before turning to Yami. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly," Yami replied as he lifted Serenity veil up and then placed his lips on hers and kissed her as everyone cheered…

---End Flashback---

"Hey Yami! Snap out of it!" Joey yelled back in reality as Yami suddenly snapped back. "Come on!"

"Right, I'm coming," he replied as he walked over to them with Serenity still in his arms, he glanced back at her face every so often, still with the confused look on his face. 'What was all that about?' he thought to himself.

The three heroes walked out of the room with the unconscious Serenity and headed towards the medical room.

* * *

Author's notes: So what do you think? Sorry if was a little to soppy for some of you, but I tried my best. 

Please Review!


	3. Yami’s Journey, part 2: Marriage Bliss

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Yami's Journey, part 2: Marriage Bliss **

Yami, Kaiba and Joey nervously sat outside of the medical room in the corridor, waiting to see if Serenity is all right. They were all still wearing their superhero suits, except that Kaiba hadn't got his mask on any more. Just then, Kirsty came into the corridor and stood in front of them.

"Hey, I got your message to come here right away…and for some reason bring a pizza?" Kirsty asked as she held a pizza box in her hands.

"Oh yeah, that's mine," Joey said as he took it off her hands and started eating it straight away. After he finished the first slice, he looked back up to see Kirsty, Yami and Kaiba glaring at him. "What?"

"How many times have I told you, that is not what my powers are for!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah, and this your sister in there! How could you even eat at a time little this?" Kaiba also yelled at him, while Yami stayed silent, with his eyes fixed on the medical room door.

"What? I'm hungry!" Joey replied, as Kirsty shock her head at him.

"Please don't tell me I was just called here for that?" Kirsty asked Kaiba.

"No, flame-boy's sister has turned up out of the blue," Kaiba replied. "And then super-freak here thought she was an intruder and injured her."

"Yami!"

"She was wearing a mask! How was I supposed to know that it was her!" Yami replied as he turned to look at them. But then turned back to where he was starring before.

"Do you know what world she is from? Or who she is?" Kaiba asked Kirsty.

"I'm afraid I won't know until I see her," she replied. "Do you remember her from your worlds?"

"Of course, she is my sister after all!" Joey said with a fully mouth of pizza. "No matter where she's from."

"What about you Kaiba?"

"Umm…I've….had associations with her before…" Kaiba replied as he struggled to find the right words.

"And Yami, what about you…Yami?" Kirsty asked, but Yami wasn't listening. "YAMI!"

"Huh? Oh…I…I…don't remember," he replied.

"Ah, that was one great pizza!" Joey said as he finished it. "Hang on, what do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't know, it's like my minds just…blank."

"Okay just think back Yami, the name Serenity, does it ring any bells?" Kirsty asked him.

"I'll try," Yami replied as he began rubbing his head with his figure and whispering to him self; "Serenity, Serenity, Serenity…"

---Flashback---

"Serenity! I'm off to work!" Yami yelled as he stood in the doorway of his home. Serenity came then the stair in her dressing gown.

"Aww, I wish I could go with you, I feel better to today!" she replied as she stood in front of him.

"Serenity Lois Moto, I know you, even if you were life's edge you'd still go to work!"

"Hey, I thought we agreed on keep my last name as Wheeler, we want to keep it professional around the office don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess," Yami moaned.

"And also you've got to think about your other 'job' as well," she said as see placed her hands on his chest were Yami's 'S' symbol would be if he had his suit on.

"You're right, but that still doesn't excuse you from not having another day on recover."

"Spoil sport."

"You know, I could always call in sick as well."

"Don't say things like that! I can take care of myself! Now have you got everything you need?"

"Nearly, have you seen my brief case?"

"Umm, yeah, I think I saw it in the bedroom."

"Thanks honey," Yami said as he kissed her on the cheek and headed for the bedroom. Serenity then picked up the newspaper that only just been delivered and sat down on the sofa. But as she looks at the headline, her mouth dropped in shock as it read:

_**Luthor Escapes from Prison!**_

Suddenly, Yami came down the stairs again with his brief case as Serenity quickly folded up the paper and put it to one side.

"Any thing in the news today?" Yami asked.

"Oh you know, same old stuff," she replied. "Superman saves the day again."

"Really? Let me look, maybe they've finally got my good side!" he said as he was about to pick up the newspaper.

"No!" she yelled as she stepped in front of him to stop him. "I mean, you don't want to be late for work, even if you do have super-speed, you don't know what the traffic's going to be like."

Yami laughed and then headed for the door, as Serenity followed him to it.

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Yami asked once more.

"I'm sure," she said before she lent towards him and kissed him goodbye. "Domino needs their hero and the newsroom needs their reporter."

"Okay, goodbye," Yami said before kissing her back, he then turned to go out of the door as he put on his glasses and hat, and then left the house as Serenity watched him go.

---End Flashback---

"Well, remember anything Yami?" Kirsty asked Yami as she bent down to his level. Suddenly he stood up and began to walk away.

"No," he replied. But then he stopped as then medical room door swung open by it's self and Tea stepped out a few seconds later. Kaiba and Joey stood up as soon as she came out and all gathered together again.

"Well?" Joey asked.

* * *

Author's notes: Well that's it for this chapter, you'll have until wait next time to find out how Serenity is and why Yami can't understand why he is having these strange memories. 

Please Review!


	4. Yami’s Journey, part 3: Haunted

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
****Yami's Journey, part 3: Haunted **

Joey was the first one to rush into Serenity's room and immediately sat by her bedside. While Tea, Kaiba, Kirsty and Yami came in behind him.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yami asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine after some rest," Tea replied. "Although…"

"Although what?" Kaiba asked.

"When I looked into her mind, it was blank. No sight at all, just sounds and smells for memory."

"What are you getting at?" Joey asked as he held his sister's hand.

"Well, when I thought something wasn't right here, I checked her eyes, and…"

"And what?"

"She's blind."

Suddenly there was silence in the room as Joey, Kaiba and Joey's mouths dropped.

"Wow…" Joey said after a while. "How can she be a superhero if she is blind?"

"You don't always need your sight to see you know," Kaiba replied.

"Yeah, I know, but…I've just never heard of a blind hero before."

"I have," Kirsty said as she looked down at Serenity.

"Who is she then?" Kaiba asked.

"Her name is Daredevil, she was a normal child until the age of thirteen were she was involved in a terrible accident involving radioactive isotope which made her lost her sight in the process. However there was at least some goodness that had come out of it. Her remaining senses sharpened to superhuman strength, this includes her senses of smell, taste, hearing, and touch. Then after another incident, Serenity swore to her self that she would seek justice and stand up for those who couldn't."

"Wow, poor Serenity," Joey said as he stroked her hand. Kirsty then turned to Kaiba who was in deep thought.

"What's the matter Kaiba? Did I say something that reminded you of something?" Kirsty teased, but Kaiba just walked out of the room in silence, past Yami. Suddenly, Tea noticed something on his hand.

"Yami, are you bleeding?" she said as she saw his hand with blood all down it, Yami looked down at it as well.

"That must be Serenity's from when he carried her here," Joey said. "Isn't that right?" But Yami did not respond, he just kept on, shakily, starring at his bloody hand. "Yami?"

"I…I…I," he mumbled, but suddenly a scream echoed though his mind. "Got to go!"

And with that, using his super speed, he was suddenly gone.

"What's eatin' him?"

"I don't know," Tea replied. "But I'd sure like to find out…"

To be continued…

* * *

Author's notes: So there it is, sorry if it wasn't good enough, the next chapter is going to be better, I promise! 

Please Review!


	5. Yami’s Journey, part 4: Loss

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Yami's Journey, part 4: Loss**

Yami stood in his bathroom in his room, he was scrubbing his hand, which had the blood on it as hard as he could. There was not an ounce of blood on it, although Yami was convinced over wise as he felt it was never going to go away. Suddenly, the scream that he heard earlier, echoed through his mind again…

---Flashback---

Yami flew through the sky in his blue costume with his red cape swaying away in the sky. He looked down at the city underneath him, but suddenly two kids running after a ball out onto the road, with a big truck heading right towards them. One of the kids was a little boy with short curly ginger hair and brown eyes, and the other was a little girl with long light brown curly hair.

"Oh no!" Yami yelled as he immediately flew down and grabbed the two kids just as the truck was about to hit them. Yami then let them down on the nearby path. "Hey you two, no playing in the streets."

"Ha, ha, you're hair's big!" the little boy laughed and pointed at Yami's hair.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the little girl asked curiously.

"I am Superman, and who might you be little girl?" Yami asked as he bent down to their height.

"I'm Jodie, and that's Richard. We've been looking for you."

"Oh yeah, why's that then?" Yami asked, but suddenly, he picked up a scream from far away. However, the scream seemed far to familiar you him. "Serenity!"

"It's already begun," Jodie said, but Yami didn't have time to listen to her. He had instantly shot of and flew down the road at high speed, tearing up almost everything below him (kind of like Neo in matrix reloaded).

But when he finally reached his house, he was shocked at what he saw…

---End Flashback---

Just then, Yami's mind went blank again and blocked out the next part. He then looked up from the sink and into the mirror. But suddenly, he quickly turned around when he saw Tea's reflection standing behind him.

"Tea, what are you doing in here?" he immediately asked her.

"I was worried about you," she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the medical room…

Serenity began to open her eyes, and turned her head to look around, even though she could not see anything. Suddenly, Joey, who had been sitting beside her, jumped up.

"Serenity! Are you okay? Say something!" he said.

"Joey?" Serenity replied in confusion.

* * *

Yami and Tea sat on his bed, as Yami was telling her these visions in his head…

"…And that's it, what are these images then?" he asked her.

"Well, they sound like memories from when you were in your world before you came here."

"But how come I can't remember any of these, and there is still the fact that my memory keep on trying to block them out?"

"Yami, what you described to me sounds a lot like repressed memories."

"Huh?"

"It's when the mind blocks out a certain event that my have happened to you. Can you think of anything that might of happened?"

"No…"

"Okay, let me take a look." Tea said as she faced him and rinsed her hand on either side of his head, but not touching it.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I can read your mind to unlock it, if you're okay with that."

"Umm…yeah. But…are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Oh don't worry, I've done this hundreds of times!"

Tea then concentrated seriously at Yami's mind and suddenly found something.

---Flashback---

Yami held Serenity blooding body in his arms as they sat in his wracked house.

"Ya…Yami, they…they…wanted you…" Serenity painfully whispered.

"Shh, save your energy my love, the ambulance is coming," Yami tearfully said to her.

"No…li…listen… they told me to tell you where you was…I said no, and then they…they…hurt me." she still whisper ad she was starting to slip away.

"Serenity, just hold on!"

"I love yo…"

Suddenly, Serenity's eyes closed and her body went limp in Yami's arms. Tears run down Yami's face, he'd never felt pain like this before. He held her tightly in his arms as her blood ran onto his figures.

"Aww, such a bad way to go, don't you think?" a voice said from behind Yami. Yami quickly turned around to see his archrival standing there.

"You!" he yelled as he stood up. "You did this!"

"Well I had to find some way of getting your attention," Zigfried Luthor Lloyd said as he stepped out of the shadow a little more, he was wearing his. But what Yami didn't know, was that there was another person standing in the darkness and lent up against the wall.

"You monster! You're going to pay for this!"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows maybe we'll meet in the next world, if you survive!" he said before he charged right at Yami, and Yami did the same.

But before the two could reach each other, a bright light suddenly appeared between the, which made them both stop instantly. The figure in the darkness noticed this two and stood up.

"Oh great, she's always the spoil sport," she said to her self as she went up behind Zigfried, and then started dragging him away from the light. "Come on, let's go!"

Yami fell back on his butt as he tied to back away from it. Suddenly, the light began to take the form of someone, but still shone way to bright for Yami to see whom it was.

"Yami…" the light said as it held out its hand. Yami nervously stood up, reached out and grabbed the hand.

He then felt like the room was spinning around them and like they where moving, although they stood perfectly still.

Suddenly, he then found himself in an empty city with the light that took him there, disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" he said, as he looked around to see if he could find someone. Suddenly, he noticed a group of people not that far away and he started to walk over to them.

There stood two men and one girl. One of the men wore a black suit with a black mask and cape. The other man had no mask on, but did have blond hair and brown eyes and wore blue suit on with a symbol on It saying '4'. And finally, the girl had long blond hair and wore a short purple top and skirt.

Suddenly the man in black took off his mask to reveal his brown hair and blue eyes. The blond man then froze for a second, but then he picked up the blond haired girl, threw her over his shoulder and ran for it away from the man in black.

"Ah! Not you again!" he yelled as he ran away.

"What was that about?" the man in black said in confusion as he put his mask back on.

"I don't know," Yami said as he came up behind him and the man in black tuned to face him.

---End Flashback---

Tea suddenly, put her hands down from his head and took a minute to take what she saw in. Yami, who also witnessed the memory, suddenly stood up and went out of his room.

As he walked down the corridor, but suddenly the saw a recovered Serenity heading his way.

"Serenity," he whispered.

"Yami, I'm glad I found you!" she said as she came up to him with her red suit on, but with out her mask on.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say no hard feelings about what happened, I would have done the same thing."

Yami just stood there and looked at her. After a while he put his hand on her face.

"Serenity, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? Yami, I just said…" she replied, but then Yami put his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"Oh Ra am I sorry, I should of stayed with you!" Yami wept. Serenity, not quite knowing how to react, put her arms around him and returned the hug.

"It's okay Yami," she whispered.

As the two famous superheroes hugged each other, unknown to them, someone else was watching them jealously as he stood in the corridor, he's fists then tightened in anger…

* * *

Author's notes: Yay! I've finally finished Yami's Journey! Next is another heroes journey, which is going to be the same person angrily watching Yami and Serenity clinching each other. And before all you lot begin to wonder, it's not Marik! Can you guess? If you guess correctly, you get a prize!

Please review!

PS. Like I said in my other story, I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up because I've got so much college work to do! I've now got I complete 3 assignments, which must be up to 2500 words and 4 observations by 5th December! So as you see, I won't exactly have time to write out chapters, but I'll see what I can do. You lot will just have to be patient for now.


	6. Kaiba’s Journey P1: Dream or Nightmare?

Author's notes: kilnorc got my question right! The answer was that Kaiba was watching them! Well done! (Hands out some sweets to kilnorc)

So, why was Kaiba watching them anyway? You're about to find out…

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Kaiba's Journey, part 1: Dream or Nightmare? **

Kaiba stood in the middle of a big garden with lots of plants and a huge green house in it. Suddenly, he noticed a girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes standing at the green house door. She also held something in her hand as she walked into the green house.

"Serenity," Kaiba whispered to himself as he ran after her, following her into the green house. When he entered the huge green house, he took a few steps in before he noticed something lying on the ground, the same thing Serenity had in her hand. Kaiba bent down, picked it up and then looked around to see if he could see her. "Serenity?" he called out.

"Over here," she whispered from behind him. Kaiba quickly turned round to see her standing at the other door leading outside. She was facing him, but then she turned around and went out of the green house. Kaiba ran after her again.

"Wait…" he yelled as he ran outside. But suddenly, the ground from underneath him collapsed and he fall into the hole in the ground. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he fall backwards into the darkness and looking up at the hole of light above him. Suddenly he noticed Serenity looking down at the hole and at him.

"Seto." her voice echoed, as she held out her hand towards him.

* * *

Just then, Kaiba woke up in a start, and panted heavily as he sat up in his bed. 

"Whoa…that was weird," he said to himself as he laid back on his bed. "Glad that was just a dream…or was it?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at Kaiba's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Mokuba, Kirsty said that we all must meet up in the lab," Mokuba said from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," Kaiba replied as he got out of bed, he was only wearing some truck suit bottoms so he grabbed a shirt, put it on and went out of his room to meet his brother.

* * *

In the lab, every one began to gather, all not very happy… 

"What's with this Kirsty?" Marik yelled at her.

"What's with what?" Kirsty asked.

"What's with getting us up at six o'clock in the bloody morning!"

"Huh? What are you talking about it's…" Suddenly as Kirsty looked at her watch and then looked up at the clock in the lab, she released something. She then looked towards the culprit as he tried to whistle insistently. "Brian, did you change the clocks to American time again?"

"Urr…no," Brian replied.

"Brian!"

"Yes," he said quietly as he backed of a bit from a fuming Kirsty. "But I think it's much better this way." he spoke up.

"Better for who exactly?"

"Me," he replied quietly again as he looked down at the ground and wiggled his thumbs together.

Kirsty let out an angry sigh before she spoke again. "My world, my time!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"Oh yeah."

"Umm…I hate to interrupt," Ryou said, as he came in between them.

"What!" they both yelled as they both glared at him angrily. Ryou, spooked by their response, suddenly disappeared and then reappeared from behind Bakura for protection. "Is…is there reason why we're all here?" he said nervously.

"Oh yes. Everyone, we have a new hero joining us," Kirsty said as Serenity came into the lab, along with Yami, as Kaiba watched them. "Her name is Daredevil, otherwise known to some of you as Serenity."

* * *

Author's notes: Well there it is! What did you think about Kaiba's dream? Who ever can tell which batman film that scene was based on gets a prize! 


	7. Kaiba’s Journey Part 2

**Author's notes: **Well, I'm back since I've nearly finished all my assignments! Hope you enjoy!

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Kaiba's Journey, part 2**

"Hello everyone," Serenity said as she stood in front of the group of heroes, which most of them were shocked to see her. Suddenly, her super-sense of smell picked up something. "Hello Marik, been a while."

"Yes I has," Marik as they looked passionately at each other. Kaiba noticed this and went out off the lab, with what I thought was un-noticed.

After a moment silence, one of them stepped forward.

"It is good to see you again Serenity!" Rebecca said.

"I wish I could say the same!"

"Why not?" Rebecca asked in confusion, but just she asked, Serenity removed her sunglasses that she wore to reveal her clear brown eyes.

"Whoa! You're blind!" Valon (a.k.a. Iceman) said as he stepped forward and waved his hand in front of her eyes. But suddenly, Serenity reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Not quite," she replied as Valon backed off a bit.

"How'd you?"

"It's a long story…"

"And not one we exactly have time for," Kirsty cut in as she turned to the others. "I don't mean to sound like the mean boss, but we need to get back to work on the machine."

"Aww," they all moaned.

"Hey, do you want Kyra to become supreme overlord?"

"No," they all replied, as they were about to get back to work.

"Kyra?" Serenity replied.

"That's right, you heard of her?" Kirsty asked.

"The ones who attacked us spoke of her."

"Us?" Kirsty replied as the other heroes immediately stopped and turned back to them. "What do you mean _us_?"

"Well…before I came here I had found some others, we formed a group, but then we were attacked and got separated." Serenity explained. "The attackers also said something about you lot, you I went looking for you…"

"What about the others then?" Brian asked.

"I don't know," Serenity said sadly.

"That means they're still out there!" Joey yelled. "We've got to go and find them!"

"Hang on Joey, we don't even know the first place to look!" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba's right, so I suggest we spit up into groups, there will the two separate groups looking for them, one will take the left side of the city and the other will take the right and then the left-over group will stay here to defend this place and also to work in the cloning machine."

"Right, just one question," Yami said. "Who is with who?"

"That's you're decision, now I've got to go a repair the damage somebody made!" Kirsty said as she glared at Brian.

"I said I was sorry!" Brian yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the training room… 

Kaiba was angrily taking out his frustration out on the training equipment at the thought of Serenity and Marik together! Suddenly, the training room doors slid open and Kaiba immediately turned around and grasped.

* * *

Author's notes: So there it is at last! Sorry if it wasn't as good but I was between writing this and my assignment so give me a break! 

Please review!


	8. Kaiba’s Journey Part 3

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Kaiba's Journey, part 3**

Kaiba turned around to see who had entered the lab. There at the door was a woman with long brown hair tied back, brown eyes, and wore a red leather suit.

"Serenity? What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked.

"Thought you could use a training partner," Serenity said a she brought out her red stick.

Meanwhile, Yugi (who is still both Mr. Fantastic and Spiderman) was walking past the training room.

"See that's where I think your wrong!" Yugi's right side argued, also known as Spider-Yugi, to his left side, also know as Fant-Yugi. "My spider powers can beat yours any day!"

"Oh man, not this argument again!" Fant-Yugi complained, but suddenly he saw something a immediately stopped, while his right half kept on walking on, stretching him out. "Hey! Stop already!"

Spider-Yugi stopped and turned around to see that his left half was all stretched out along the corridor from where he was to where Fant-Yugi originally stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came back and Fant-Yugi went back to normal shape.

"Look it's Serenity…and Kaiba!" Fant-Yugi said as they both looked into the training room. But when Serenity noticed them, she immediately shut the doors behind her.

"Wow, that was rude!" Spider-Yugi complained.

"Yeah, oh well, come on let's go, we want to get into a good group don't we?" Fant-Yugi said as he started to walk away, but half way up the corridor he looked back to see his body all stretched out again and Spider-Yugi still standing in the same spot looking at the closed training room door.

"That's weird why did Serenity shut us out like that?" Spider-Yugi wondered out loud.

"Come on already!" Fant-Yugi yelled, after a while, Spider-Yugi joined up with his other side.

* * *

Later, Yugi finally made it to the main hall where the other heroes were.

"There you are Yugi!" Kirsty said as she noticed him coming in. Suddenly, Yugi stopped in confusion he saw Serenity standing there with the others.

"How did you beat us?" both Yugis mumbled.

"What was that Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"Oh nothing!"

"Quiet please!" Kirsty yelled as she stood in front of a white board with a red pen in her hand. "Okay, from what Serenity has told me, these 'others' must still be located in Domino City." Kirsty drew a circle on the board with the name of the city in it. "Now the way I see it, we need to separate into two groups and search both sides of the city." Kirsty drew a line down the middle of the circle of Domino city and then drew a smaller circle on the other part of the board. "Now, with us out looking, the enemy (draws stick men of Kyra and the others running towards the base) can easily come and take over or worse destroy all that we have built so far!" Kirsty points to the half built cloning machine next to her. "So we need a third group to stay here and protect the base. So all we need to do now is decide who goes in which group. Let's see…there are seventeen of us all together, how's it going to work?"

"Oh, I know Miss!" Fant-Yugi yelled as he rinsed his hand.

"Hehe, this is just like being back at school," Spider-Yugi teased.

"Except you've never had a teacher like me!" Kirsty replied, "Go on Fant-Yugi!"

"Well, we could have 6 in each group looking outside and 5 to stay here to look after and guard the base."

"Good boy Yugi! All we need now is three leaders for each group."

"I volunteer to be the leader here!" Brian said as he stood up.

"Good plan, since you're the only one to operate the defences! Now, I'll lead one of the outside groups and…Serenity you can be the other leader."

"What!" everyone except Kirsty and Brian yelled out.

"Why me?" Serenity asked.

"You can lead your group to where you last saw them."

"But why do you have to be a leader as well?" Bakura complained.

"I created this world didn't I? So I would know it better than anyone else! Now, everyone pick your groups!"


	9. Kaiba’s Journey, part 4

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Kaiba's Journey, part 4**

As the others headed out, two heroes secretly sparred with in the training area…

Kaiba threw several punches at Serenity but she easily dodged them and then suddenly hit back with her dark red stick and knocked Kaiba back to the ground. As Kaiba laid on the floor, she stood over him and smirked.

"I thought you were stronger than this!" she said.

"You caught me of guard, that's all!" Kaiba replied as he started to get up, but suddenly as he fully got up, Serenity quickly moved towards him and pressed his lips up against his! After a brief second Kaiba quickly backed away. "Whoa! What he hell was that?"

"What'ya think?" Serenity said as she moved towards him and kissed him again, this time passionately, and the strange thing was, Kaiba found himself kissing her back!

---Flashback---

Kaiba sat in his old over-grown garden outside his mansion, thinking about event that happened to him. He had previously just stopped his first archenemy and revealed his identity to the girl he loved. Suddenly he looked up to see the girl he was just thinking about standing not to far anyway from him and he stood back up.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Serenity," he said as she started to walk closer to him.

"No. No, Seto... I'm sorry. The day that Bandit Keith died, I said terrible things," she replied.

"True things, Serenity. I was a coward with a gun, and justice is more than revenge, so thank you," Kaiba said as she smiled sweetly at him.

"I never stopped thinking about you... about us," Serenity said as she became even closer to him. "And when I heard you were back, I started to hope…" Suddenly, touched his lips with hers and they kissed passionately...

---End Flashback---

As Serenity and Seto Kaiba kissed passionately, she started to remove the black bat shaped mask Kaiba wore on his head.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Taking off your mask, what else?" Serenity replied as fully removed his mask. Kaiba suddenly pulled out of the kiss in confusion.

---Flashback---

Back in Kaiba's over-grown garden, Kaiba and Serenity still kissed. But suddenly, Serenity broke the kiss and backed away.

"But then I found out about your mask," she said to Kaiba.

"Batman's just a symbol, Serenity," Kaiba replied as he went towards her, but she stopped him by holding her hand up and gently touching his face.

"No, this...is your mask." she whispered. "Your real face is the one that the criminals now fear. The man I loved, the man who vanished, he never came back at all. But maybe he's still out there somewhere. Maybe someday, when Domino no longer needs the Batman, I'll see him again."

Kaiba blankly looked back at her, trying to take in what she just said. But after a while he nodded back at her.

---End flashback---

"You're not Serenity!" he yelled as he went to push her away. But suddenly, Serenity picked something out of her pocket and stabbed Kaiba in the neck.

Kaiba fell to his knees in pain as Serenity pushed the end of the needle in so the liquid in it went into Kaiba's blood stream. As she did this Kaiba angrily looked up at her as her skin started to change to blue with scales on it, her hair turned to blonde, her eyes turned yellow and her face changed into Mai's.

Kaiba wanted to get up a fight back, but he was getting weaker by the second. Eventually he collapsed as the drug that was injected into him started to take effect. Mai, or sometimes known as Mystique stood over his unconscious body and smiled. Suddenly, she heard someone from behind her and quickly turned around to see Yugi (both halfs) standing there astonished.

"Kaiba!" they both yelled and quickly turned to run. "Brian! Hel…"

But before, Yugi could escape, Mai quickly transformed into Tea and used Tea telekinesis powers to shut the door in front of him.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that!" Mai said a she started to move towards him, while changing back into her blue form again.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
****Chapter 10**

On the left side of the city, Kirsty, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Raphael and Rebecca continued their search. As Raphael was searching through the sky with his huge angel like wings, he spotted something up ahead in the distance and flew back down to where the other group members were waiting.

"See anything Angel?" Kirsty asked Raphael.

"There are some storm clouds ahead, so maybe we should take shelter," he replied.

"No, we should keep moving, and our best bet is to go to the source. I mean come on, what's a bad bit of weather going to stop us, huh?" Kirsty said as she started walking up towards the storm clouds.

"Easy for you to say, you're British!" Marik mumbled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Elektra!" Kirsty said as she took out her communicator and held it up to her ear. "Punisher this is Super-nanny checking in, over," she said into it and waited for a reply.

"This is Punisher, what's up!" Brian replied from the other end. "Have you found anything yet?"

"We may have a portal lead that we're following up, how's things there?"

"Quiet…in fact to quiet for my liking."

"Everything's to quiet for your liking! Just keep me posted if something actually does happen. Over and out."

* * *

Back at the lab…

Brian switched off his communicator and looked around at the lab, which only had Tea in it.

"Hey, where are the others? I swear I had more in my group!" Brian said to her.

"Well…Kaiba's training, Yugi, both of them, went off to find him and I don't know where Mai is."

"Wow, what a really great defence!" Brian said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice but then he got up and went over to Tea. "Oh well I guess it's just you and me!" He said as he put his arm around her shoulders as Tea just glared back at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the base…

Mai, in her blue form but this time she wore a white sleeveless dress with a belt with small skulls on all around it and she also wore long white gloves and boots. She stood in front of a huge computer screen and smirked. She then took out a round device and held it out in front of her. Suddenly a blue 3D hologram of Kyra appeared on it.

"Mystique, want do you have to report," the holo-Kyra said.

"I found it, the main processor," Mai replied as she looked up at the big computer again.

"Good, anything get in the way?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Mai said as she looked behind her to see Yugi and Kaiba bodies lying on the floor. Yugi's was out cold and Kaiba's body was gasping for air but his eyes where still shut.

"Good, now after you've put him into the main processor, bring'em in."

"What will happen then?" Mai asked.

"He'll take care of the rest, all you have to do is get out of there."

"Right," Mai said before the holo-Kyra disappeared into the device as Mai put it away and then took out a disk. Mai then put it into the computer and a large image of a person wearing a yellow and green costume, this person also had a black mask with yellow bolts attached to it and underneath the mask the person had blue eyes. "You know what you have to do," Mai told the person on the computer.

"I sure do," it replied.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Some people may guess the villain identity of that person but I seriously doubt that any of you can guess which Yu-Gi-oh character it is. Those who can prove me wrong gets a prize! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Important author's note: Okay, okay, I know this is going to sound confusing but just hear me out! Other the past few days I've been thinking and I came up with an idea. But for my idea to work I just had to rearrange chapters 11 and 12. Now, the original chapter named _Chapter 11- Destruction _has been moved to chapter 12 and the new chapter that you haven't read before is now chapter 11 (this one). Understand? If you don't please ask more question and I try and answer them! If you do, enjoy this chapter and so there is a little bit added in to chapter 12 (previously chapter 11)**

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 11**

Somewhere in the left side of the city…

Kirsty and her group continued their search through the city when suddenly the communicator turned on.

"Super-nanny come in! We're in … The lab … don't …Come back!" Kirsty and the others in her group listened on the communicator.

"What was that all about?" Bakura asked.

"It must be some kind of interference," Rebecca said.

"Well, you heard the him, he doesn't want us to come back," Ryou replied.

"Oh, I wonder what he's getting up to back there?" Marik wondered out load.

"Well, there's no use wondering, so let's carry on," Rebecca said. "What you think Super-nanny?"

"I think…something's not right," Kirsty replied, as she turned back to the group. "Nightcrawler, you and Constantine go back to the lab, while me Elektra, Angel and Starfire will continue searching."

"Right," Ryou replied before turned to Bakura. "Lets go."

"Whatever," Bakura replied before he grabbed hold of Ryou tightly as they both disappeared.

Kirsty and the remainder of her group continued their search through the city. Searching high and low.

Kirsty scanned around the area at her surroundings.

"We're close," Kirsty said as she then looked forwards. "Very close."

"Well let's go then!" Marik said as he stepped forward a bit. Suddenly, Kirsty sensed something.

"Wait," she whispered. But suddenly, a huge explosion erupted a few miles behind them. The ground shock tremendously, which knocked them all the ground.

"What was that!" Rapheal said as he tried getting up but the ground shock even more.

"An earthquake?" Rebecca responded.

"Actually I think that _was_ the lab!" Kirsty replied as the others gasped. Suddenly, they all snapped out of their shock when they noticed something running towards them.

"Ah! The worlds coming to an end! Run for your lives!" the person yelled as he run straight past them, so fast that they couldn't identify him, only that he had dark-red/purplish kind of hair.

"Calm down you fool!" a guy yelled as he run after the other person, not running as fast as him but he still ran past Kirsty, Rebecca, Marik and Rapheal with them only getting a faint look at him. He had long spiky blonde hair, large evil looking violet eyes and wore a lot of black leather. "Come back here!"

Suddenly, another person appeared behind him, this time it was a girl and she was flouting in the air. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

"Don't hurt him!" she called out to the previous guy and she flew after him, but still close to the ground. "He just…" Suddenly, she stopped as she saw the confused group standing there. "Angel?"

* * *

Author's notes: Okay, so there's the new chapter, if you want to you can flick to the next chapter and see if you can spot the extra scene added in. Please review! Also I hope you're not too confused by all of this! 


	12. Chapter 12: Destruction

**Important Author's note: If your reading this and you had already read the previous chapter named _Chapter 11- Destruction_, go back to chapter 11 and you will find the new chapter there! All will be explained as well!**

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 12- Destruction **

Meanwhile, back in the main part of the lab…

"Ouch!" Brian moaned as he rubbed his bruised head, with his eyes swirling.

"And I'll do worse if you ever come onto me again!" Tea yelled as she stood away from him. Suddenly, the red lights started flashing as the alerts went off. "Whoa, what's going on?" Brian suddenly snapped out of his trance as he ran up to the computer screen.

"Computer, what's going on?" Brian asked the computer. Suddenly, a message came up on the screen as a voice (which was not the computer's normal voice) read it out.

"Self-distract system activated," the computer said in a sort of childish voice (**AN: hint, hint)**. "Lab to self-destruct in 60 seconds."

"What!" Brian and Tea both yelled before Brian picked up his communicator.

"May-day, may-day! Super-nanny come in! We're in trouble got a problem! The lab is self-destructing! We don't know what to do! Come back!"

With in a few seconds, Ryou and Bakura teleported back into the lab.

"Ouch Bakura, did you have to grab me so hard!" Ryou complained.

"Yes," Bakura replied before he looked around to find Brian and Tea panicking. "Okay, I'm going to jump the gun a bit and say everything is not okay!"

"Oh Ra you think!" Brian yelled at them. "Where's Kirsty?"

"She sent us back to find out what's wrong," Ryou replied before Tea came in between them.

"Listen we don't have long, just teleport us out of here!" Brian said.

"Wait what about Kaiba, Yugi and Mai?" Tea replied. "We can't leave with out them!"

"All right, last thing we heard was that they were in the training room, Ryou teleport us there!"

"Okay, everyone hang on!" Ryou said before they all teleported out of the room.

"30 seconds 'til destruction," the mysterious computer voice mocked.

With in a second, Ryou and the other were in the training room as they looked around.

"They're not even here!" Bakura yelled as Brian noticed something on the floor.

"Hey look, blood!" he said as he bent down next to it.

"Oh no, they're hurt!" Ryou replied as Tea suddenly sensed something.

"They're heading for the exit…" she whispered.

"How in Watten do you know that?" Bakura asked before Brian shushed him.

"Where are they Tea?" he asked her.

"First floor…" she whispered again.

"Ryou, take us there now!"

"But I don't even know where it is!" Ryou replied. Suddenly, Tea walked up to him and put her hand on his head, projecting an image in his mind. "Hang on everyone!"

With in a flash they were at where Tea had predicted, but were in for a bit of a shock as they saw Mystique Mai standing in front of them with Kaiba's body over her shoulder and Yugi's body under her arm.

"(Gasps) Mystique!" Tea and Ryou said as Brian and Bakura got confused in what was going on.

"Mystique? Who is she?" Bakura asked.

"She's evil," Ryou replied.

"That's all I need to know!" Brian said as he suddenly pulled out his 9 mm Luger Parabellum (his handgun) from under his long black trench coat and pointed it at Mai. When the computer voice filled the room.

"10 seconds until destruction," it said.

"You're to late!" Mystique Mai said before she transformed into Ryou (Nightcrawler) and was about to teleport away.

"Oh no you don't!" Brian said before he pulled the trigger on his gun and shot her, which caused her to let go of one of the bodies but then she just managed to teleport away with the other one. "No!"

"5...4...3," the voice said.

"We've got to go now!" Ryou said as he grabbed everyone (including the body Mai left behind) and teleported

"1," the computer voice said as the lab suddenly exploded.

* * *

Author's notes: Please review! 


	13. Chapter 13

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 13**

Back on the left side of the city…

The black haired women stopped dead in her tracks and turned to one member of Kirsty's group.

"Angel?" she said as she looked at Rapheal.

"Storm? Is that really you?" Rapheal replied.

"Yeah it's me," she replied as her feet landed on the ground and came into view for the others.

"Ishizu!" Marik yelled as he ran up to her, looking a little shocked to see her. "It's great to see you again! I thought you…"

"Alternate universes," Kirsty sang, trying to remind him.

"Yes, thank you so much for that," Marik sarcastically before Kirsty hit him in the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"Hello Ishizu, nice to finally meet you, I'm…"

"Kirsty, I know, I've…well, we've heard you about you."

"Really."

"Yes, we have a lot of…"

"Sources? Let me guess, the bad guys told you about me," Kirsty said as Ishizu's eyes widened.

"So, it's true, you are telepathic telekinetic!"

"Yeah…that and I've got my sources too. Remember Daredevil?" Ishizu's eyes widened again.

"Serenity! She made it then! How is she?"

"She's fine. She's searching for the others, as we are with you."

"Speaking of which," Rapheal said. "Who was those other two?"

"Oh, just give me a moment and you'll get to meet them.

Ishizu then faced the way the other two ran off too as her eyes went completely blue. The sky then filled with storm clouds and the winds surrounded her like a hurricane. Ishizu then brought her arms out in front her and then bought them towards her rapidly.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came rushing towards her as the two others came flying back in the wind and crash landed at her feet.

Everyone was shocked as they looked down at the new comers, although Rebecca and Marik were more shocked than the rest.


	14. Brian’s Journey, part 1

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Brian's Journey part 1**

Brian laid on his back on something soft as the sunlight hit his face. He squinted a bit and opened his eyes as a shadow fell over him, blocking the sun from above him.

"Morning sleepy head," a soft female voice said leaning over him, causing the shadow.

"Huh?" Brian moaned as he opened his eyes a lot more and looked around to see that he was lying on a beach with the sea waves brushing up against his bare feet. He then looked up at the beautiful woman looking over him. "Tea?"

"Yeah?" Tea replied as Brian sat up a bit and she saw the confused look on his face. "What is it darling?"

"Nothing," he relied as he realised he was worrying her.

"Good," Tea replied before she lent in and kissed him.

'Was it all just a freaky dream then?' Brian wondered to himself, and then looked back at Tea. "I can't believe I'm home," he whispered before he lent in for another kiss.

"Mum! Dad!" a kid yelled as he came running up to them.

"Hey, sweetheart," Tea greeted her son as he sat down next to him.

"William!" Brian responded as he hugged his son.

"Whoa dad, you act like you haven't seen me in ages, I only went down the market." the boy known as William replied as he broke out of his father's hug.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" Tea asked as she put her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine…no wait, I'm great!" he said as he put his arms around his wife's and son's shoulders and pulled them into a group hug, dragging them back down to the sand. They all laid there laughing until William brought out a bag.

"Oh dad, I got something for you down the market," William said as he gave the brown paper bag to Brian.

"Yeah? Thank you, let's see what it is," Brian said as he pulled out a black T-shirt out of the bag. "Wow, thanks son."

"Open it up!"

Brian did what his son said and opened the T-shirt up and held it up in front of him. But the smile on Brian's face faded as he saw a white skull on the black T-shirt.

Suddenly, storm clouds appeared above him as the thunder roared and the sky went dark.

"We'd better get out of here," Brian said, but when he looked around, neither Tea nor William were to be seen as he sat alone. "Tea? William?"

Brian suddenly jumped up a started running around, in hope of finding them. He could hear their laughter echoing through the air so he followed that.

He ran for ages until he stepped onto a dock and saw something horrifying. He started running towards it.

"No!" he yelled. Suddenly, from the sky above a bright white lighting bolt struck down directly at him.

"Ah!" Brian screamed as he suddenly woke up again and then heard voices.

"See I told ya it would work!

"Huh, you owe me five bucks then Bakura!"

"Oh all right,"

"Wha…what?" Brian moaned as a dark blonde female came into his view.

"Brian, are you all right?" she asked.

"Kir…Kirsty?" Brian said as he fully opened his eyes and sat up a little. He looked around to see he was not on a beach but the cold grey streets of what was left of Domino city and their lab. Surrounding Brian was Kirsty, who was bent down beside him, a women with long black hair and blue eyes, a man with long spiky blonde hair and violet eyes wearing black leather and a boy, much younger than the other two, with long purple/reddish hair and brown eyes but on his left side of his face but on the right side of his face was mechanic with a bit of blue machinery in the top of his skull and the rest of his body was all in the blue/white/grey machinery except for part on his arms were it showed his normal skin. Also, standing behind them was Bakura and Marik, who had seemed pleased about winning money off him. Suddenly, Brian realised something. "Whe…where's the others! Tea…" Brian said quickly as he tried to get up.

"Relax, Brian," Kirsty said as she stopped him, by forcing him to lay back on the ground with her powers. She then looked over to her right as Brian did as well, only to see his comrades on the floor unconscious.

"Tea, Ryou…Kaiba."


	15. Brian’s Journey part 2

Author's notes: hey! So here's the next chapter! Okay, to save confusion the yu-gi-oh character of Elektra is Malik not Marik, it's still the same character but different spelling of name! Enjoy!

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Brian's Journey part 2**

"Tea, Ryou…Kaiba," Brian whispered as he saw them lying on the ground next to him. "Wha…what happened to them…" Brian said as he tried to get up. "Agh, what happened to me?"

"When Ryou teleported you lot out he landed just outside of the lab as it exploded and knocked you all out."

"Is everyone all right?"

"Well…most of you are. Bakura was the first one you to awake and then he found us."

"Oh…hang on, most of us?"

"Kaiba is in a pretty bad way, we think he may have blood poisoning, but we can't be sure."

"Who's we?" Brian asked after seeing the new people behind her as he slowly got to his feet.

"Oh, sorry. Brian, this is Ishizu, also known as Storm," Kirsty said as she pointed to the woman with long black hair and then she pointed to the man with the long spiky blonde hair. "This is Marik, also known as Blade." Kirsty then points to the young half boy half robot. "And this is Leon, also known as Cyborg. Guys meet Brian, also known as the Punisher."

"Sup," Brian greeted.

"Hi ya," they replied as Tea and Ryou began to come around.

"Tea! Ryou!" Brian responded as he went over to them.

"Okay…here we go again!" Kirsty moaned as she prepared repeat herself again.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kyra stood in front of the large glass window in her office in her castle of evil, looking out over the empty Domino city.

"Now that you're little hiding place is destroyed where have you got left to run?" she said out load as she smirked. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

She said as she rinsed her hand and the door opened by it's self. Mystique Mai stepped in with her prisoner over her shoulder wearing a balaclava over his eyes. She then dumped him hard on the floor at Kyra's feet. Kyra looked down at him and then looked back up angrily at Mai.

"I'm sorry master, I had a bit of a problem," Mai said as she bowed down on her knees and then looked down at her gun wound. Suddenly, a plughole nearby started sparking and an electricity bolt came out. It then formed into the person from the lab's computer screen.

"All you had to do was capture him and being him back here. But no, you had to bring back this _wimp_." he said.

"Hey!" the prisoner complained before Mai hit him over the head. "Ouch!"

"Shut up!" Mai yelled. "You can shut up as well, Noah!"

"Don't call me that!" Noah yelled. "My name's Electro!"

"Silence!" Kyra yelled. "Or I'll rip your throat out so you'll never argue again!"

"Yes master!" Mai and Noah replied.

"What's done is done, besides…" she said as she bent down in front of the prisoner and took off the balaclava to let him see her. "I think we can find a use for little Yugi-boys here!"

* * *

Once Kirsty had filled Tea and Ryou in, they searched out shelter by breaking into a nearby deserted house as they began to plan.

"Okay, what we need is a new base, plus away to get there," Kirsty said as Tea, Ryou, Ishizu, Brian, Leon, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Rebecca and Rapheal. "I'll take care of that, Rebecca and Leon, will you help me out?"

"Sure," Rebecca and Leon replied.

"Ryou, Ishizu and Rapheal, go find the other group and bring them back here."

"All right," Ryou, Ishizu and Rapheal replied as Ishizu and Rapheal flew out the door and Ryou teleported away.

"Tea, can you look after Kaiba and make sure his condition doesn't get any worse."

"I will," Tea said before she went up the stairs up to the bedroom where Kaiba rested in.

"Right, Bakura, Marik and Brian, you're on guard. And Malik you're on watch."

"Hey! Why am I stuck on watch?" Malik complained.

"Cause you have the power to see things before they happen!"

"Oh yeah," Malik replied as Kirsty sighed angrily.

"Just get out there!" Now, are you three okay with being on guard?"

"Yeah," Marik replied.

"Like we have a choice!" Bakura replied. Kirsty then waited for Brian's reply but there was just silence.

"Brian?" Kirsty called out as she looked around to find the back door wide open.

* * *

A few miles away, Brian stormed down the middle of the empty road. He then pulls out his double a double barrel shotgun and lock and loads it as he suddenly stops, looking the dark castle about 5-6 miles in front of him. And glared at it.

"Sic vis pacem, para bellum," he mumbled under his breath as he started walking towards the castle.


	16. Brian’s Journey part 3

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Brian's Journey part 3**

"Sic vis pacem, para bellum," Brian kept on mumbling as he headed towards the evil castle. "Sic vis pacem, para bellum."

"That's Latin isn't it?" a voice came as he suddenly stopped as turned round to see Kirsty standing there.

"You won't stop me!"

"Who said I was?"

"Look, I know what your thinking."

"What? That you blame yourself for Yugi's kidnap and now you want revenge?"

"No."

"Oh good, because that was a long shot and I would have hated it if I was right!"

"Look, this is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive; it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance…it's punishment!" Kirsty smiled and then took something out of her pocket.

"Well punishments good and all, but you won't survive by just blasting up way in!" she said as she walked up to him and then put gold locket with a red ruby in the middle of it, around his neck.

"Is this what I think it is?" Brian asked as he looked down at it.

"Yep, sure is. It'll turn you temporary invisible and get you into the castle undetected."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Oh and Brian, say hi to Kyra for me," Kirsty said as she winked at him and then started walking away.

"Kirsty…" Brian said as she stopped and looked back at him. "Your right…it is Latin."

"I knew it," Kirsty replied as she smiled.

"It means, if you want peace…"

"Prepare for war!" Brian and Kirsty said together before they both turn around and went their separate ways. Brian had walked a few steps before he turned his head to look back but Kirsty and disappeared. He then turned back and looked down at the locket around his neck.

'Let's just hope this works for me as it did for her…' Brian thought.

--Flashback--

Brian stumbled down the corridor towards his apartment wearing his long black trench coat and holding a black carrier bag, after coming back unleashing his final act of punishment towards those who murdered his family. Suddenly, he stopped and turned his head to look behind him, thinking he could hear footsteps of someone following him. But everything was quiet and no one was in sight. He then shrugged his shoulders and went into his apartment.

Suddenly, at the end of the corridor and behind the wall, a girl appeared. She had medium length dark blonde hair, green eyes and wore dark blue jacket with really long shelves that went over her hands (kind of Japanese style), a white tank top underneath, which was ripped and blood stained on the left hand side, black jeans and some sort of gold locket around her neck with a red ruby in the middle of it. Suddenly, the ruby on it turned light blue and she disappeared again just as Brian was about to close his apartment door.

Once Brian had closed and locked his door, he sat down on his chair next to a small table with a bottle of drink, a glass and a photograph on it. Brian reached over, grabbed the bottle and tipped some of it in the glass and set it back on the table. He then picked up the glass as well as the photo. He knocked back the drink down his throat as he stared as he stared at the photo in his hands of him, Tea and their son William.

He then put both the glass and the photo down back on the table; he then pulled out his gun from under his black trench coat and pointed the end of it under his chin as his lip quivered.

"Can't do it can you?" a female voice said as Brian suddenly jumped out of his chair and looked around to see the girl from outside sitting on the table behind him, he looked at her confusedly. "Tell ya what, five bucks says you can't," she said as she took out the money and put it on the table. "Although you'll have to make do with English money."

"Are you saying I can't!" Brian responded. "Cause I will!" he then lock and loaded his guns and pointed back under his chin.

"You know you can't," she replied as Brian's hand that the gun was in started shaking. "I wonder what Tea would say if she could see you now?"

Suddenly, Brian lowered the gun at the thought of his beloved wife as images of her flashed in his mind of her looking shocked and upset and also staring right at him as if she was in the room.

Brian then put the gun on the table where the photo of him and his family was and looked back up at the girl sitting on the other table.

"I didn't catch your name," Brian said as he walked up to her.

"I didn't give it," she replied as she stood up and held out her hand. "My name's Kirsty."

"They call me the Punisher," he said as he shock her hand.

"Come on, let's not be super. What's your name?"

Brian paused as he looked at her, figuring out whether to trust her or not he could trust her.

"Brian…my name's Brian."

"Nice to meet you…I need your help."

--End flashback--

Brian continued his pursuit uptowns the castle of evil where his friends where held captive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malik sat on the roof of the house, where they sheltered in, mediating. As he meditated, a voice kept going through his head.

'You know the way Malik…' the voice in his mind said as his mind flashed images of him training with a stick a weapon with a man with a turban on standing behind him, watching him. 'Kimagure, the ability to control time…future, even life and death…'

Suddenly, that image disappeared as a new image appeared in Malik's mind.

-Image-

It was black and white (just as his predictions normally are); he saw the house they stayed in from the outside. Three men started working up to it.

One of them wore a sleeveless red trench coat, with a blue top and trousers underneath it, a black and red headband on; long black hair tied back, green eyes and played with a dice in his hand.

The second one had an orange/yellow suit with a few tubes sticking out of it, red hair and blue eyes.

And the third one had long brown hair on his head as well on parts of his body and also purple bangs and a brown trench coat on.

"Knock, knock," the first one said before he threw his dice.

-End image-

Malik immediately opened his eyes and gasped.

"Oh Ra!"


	17. Chapter 17

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 17**

In the front room of the house, Marik and Bakura sat facing each other, both seem stressed out and trying to concentrate on something. Suddenly, Marik leaned over and moved something that was placed in between them. He then looked up and smirked at Bakura.

"And that's checkmate!" he said as he knocked over the white chess King with his own black chess piece.

"Darn it!" Bakura yelled as he picked up and threw the chess board up against the wall, destroying it. "I'll see your soul burn in hell for this!" he threatened as Marik just stood there laughing. "Don't think I'm bluffing!"

Suddenly, after jumping down from the roof, Malik ran though the door, leaving it open.

"What are you guys doing!" he yelled.

"Woping Bakura at chess," Marik replied.

"That one way ticket to hell is still going you know!" Bakura yelled at Marik.

"Why aren't you on guard?" Malik asked.

"We'd thought we'd take a break," Marik replied.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like anyone is going to find us in a little house like this…" Bakura said before he noticed the worried look on Malik's face. "Are they?"

"Well…" Malik began before he heard a noise outside.

"Knock, knock," a voice came from outside.

"Oh Ra, they're here…Hit the deck!" Malik responded before he suddenly grabbed and dragged Marik and Bakura down to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the back room of the house, Tea replaced the cloth on Kaiba's head with a new one as he laid on the bed. 

"Hang in there Kaiba," she whispered.

Suddenly, the whole house violently shock as a sound of an explosion. This knocked Tea off balance and fell to the floor.

"Ouch! What was that?" she wondered as she got to her feet again and ran downstairs.

Just as Tea reached the bottom of the stairs, Malik, Marik and Bakura came out from under the rumble to find the front of the house been blown off leaving a huge hole leading to the outside. Once the smoke cleared the four saw three men standing there.

One of them wore a sleeveless red trench coat, with a blue top and trousers underneath it, a black and red headband on; long black hair tied back, green eyes and played with a dice in his hand. The second one had an orange/yellow suit with a few tubes sticking out of it, red hair and blue eyes. And the third one had long brown hair on his head as well on parts of his body and also purple bangs and a brown trench coat on. Just like in Malik's vision.

"Was that completely necessary," the third person said.

"Yes," the other two replied.

"What's life without a little bang," the first one said holding up another dice as it started to glow and then flicked it at the heroes. They just managed to jump out the way before it exploded.

"Any of you mind explaining to me who the three non-musketeers are?" Marik asked.

"Fine, Marik this is dice boy, fire-dude and the kitty-cat." Bakura mocked, as they three intruders grew angry.

"Don't call us that!" the three villains yelled.

"Bakura, you don't need to make them any angrier!" Tea replied as she pointed out them. "Marik, this is Duke, Alister and Rex."

"Ha, no need to call us those weak names either!" the Duke replied. "I'm Gambit," he said as he held up another dice.

"I'm Pyro," Alister said as he reached out his hand at one there the small flames form the explosion and then formed into a fireball in his hand.

"And I'm Sabretooth, ROAR!" Rex yelled before he let out a roar.

"Yawns oh that was so scary," Malik replied sarcastically.

"You should be!"

"Enough!" Tea said as she stood in between the two sides. "What do you guys want anyway?"

"Let's see what was it that Kyra said…" Rex wondered out loud. "Oh yeah, it was to search and destroy!"

"And we don't want disobey orders do we?" Alister said.

"Well you don't other wise you'll get blown up again!" Duke replied as he four heroes looked on in confusion.

"Long story…" Alister said to them before turning back to Duke. "Anyway, she'll blow us all up if we don't do our job! And this time she won't be so forgiving!"

"Fine, then let's do it then!" Duke replied before the three villains charged at them as Malik, Marik and Bakura charged back at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kyra's castle… 

Brian suddenly appeared from behind a doorframe in the corridor.

"Darn thing," Brian whispered as he looked down at the thing around his neck. He then crept up against that wall. Suddenly, he heard someone coming from around the corner. "Oh shit!" he cursed looked down at the locket with the red ruby hanging from his neck. "Come on work!" he then picked it up and started shaking it.

But just as the person, who had long black hair tied back with a long black trench coat on and a red and black headband on over his forehead, came around the corner, the locket's ruby turned blue and Brian disappeared again.

"Few!" Brian said out load making the other person turn around thinking he heard something. 'Shit!' he thought as he covered his mouth. But person just moved on and Brian sneaked away, trying not to make a sound.

He wondered down the corridor invisible, looking in each room hoping to find his captured friends. Suddenly, he walked pasted as room, but then bent back after catch a glimpse of something interesting as his invisibility wore off again.

He then walked into the room, which was dark with a table up against the wall and something on it. Brian went up to the table to find blue prints of some sort of machine

"I don't believe it!" he said as he held up the plans and smirked. "I think I'll just take these!" Brian picked up the plans and folded them into his trench coat. But as he turned around as shuriken came flying right past his face, just inches from it, and stuck into the wall behind him. Brian looked back at it and then turned his head back towards the doorway to see the man he pasted in the corridor.

"The first one's a warning…" the man said as Brian looked at him seriously. "Let's play!"

"Bring it on!" Brian replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house… 

The fight wasn't going so good with in the heroes' odds. Tea tried to get back up to Kaiba but Rex stopped her and then she became involved with in the fight.

"Ha, ha! It's over!" Duke laughed. "If you give up now we won't hurt you!"

"Huh?" confused Alister and Rex responded.

"Okay, we will, ha ha ha!" Duke laughed again, but suddenly, he was hit over the head with a metal pipe from the rubble. "Ouch!"

"Who did that?" Alister said as he turned around. "What the…" Suddenly, the pipe rinsed up and hit him before he could see who hit him. This caused him to fall and hit the ground as the person with the pipe kept on battering him.

"Take that! And that! And that!" the person yelled as she kept on hitting Alister. The person was a girl who had long darkbrown hair and green eyes. Suddenly, Rex came up from behind her and grabbed hold of her.

"Got ya!" he said.

"I don't think so!" she replied as she walked forwards straight through his arms to his surprise. But suddenly he was in for an even bigger one when a metal fist came flying at him, knocking him out instantly.

"Grr, you'll pay for that!" Duke replied as he got up, seeing a man standing in front of the brown haired and green-eyed girl. His body was covered in sliver armour, even his eyes were covered in the sliver armour, and he also had long black, steel like, hair. Duke stood up and threw a load of glowing dices at him.

"Look out!" Malik, Marik and Bakura yelled, but he just stood there just the dices exploded against his metal armour, un-effecting him. He looked down at where they exploded and then looks back up at Duke.

With in seconds he managed to get hold of Duke and throw him through the back wall of the house, knocking him unconscious.

Malik, Marik and Bakura just stood there with their mouths dropped open as they looked at the hole in the wall where Duke was thrown into and then turned back to look at the man responsible, while Tea smiled at the two newcomers. But as they turned their heads back, the armoured man's armour suddenly disappeared one it's own to reveal the man's true form. He had long light brown hair and violet eyes. Once he rinsed he was being watched, he and the girl smiled at them.

"Hi Professor Gardner!" the girl yelled happily as she waved to Tea.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well, there's chap 17, please tell me what you thought as well as who you think the new people are! Please Review! 


	18. Chapter 18

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 18**

"Hi Professor Gardner!" the girl with long brown hair yelled happily as she waved to Tea, she ran up to her and gave her a hug as the man slowly walked over to her as well.

"It's great to see you again Mana!" Tea replied as she hugged her back.

"Umm, you mind telling us what's going on?" Malik said as Ryou stepped forward.

"Mana? Is it really you?" Ryou asked as the girl known as Mana pulled out of Tea's hug and looked at him, but as she did, her face lit up.

"Ryou!" she yelled as she charged at him and latched onto him. Bakura, Marik and Malik looked at each other and then back at the newcomers as Tea walked up to the guy.

"It's great to see you again, Mahado," Tea said to him.

"You to Professor Gardner," Mahado replied.

"Hello! Still left in the dark over here!" Malik yelled, getting their attention.

"Oh right," Tea replied. "Guys, this is Mana and Mahado, otherwise known us Shadowcat and Colossus." She said as she pointed to the two newcomers. "Mana, Mahado, this is Bakura, Malik and Marik, also known as Constantine, Elektra and Blade."

"Hi ya!" Mana replied as she waved.

"Hey," Bakura, Malik and Marik replied.

"And of course you know Ryou," Tea continued.

"You bet I do!" Mana replied.

"Okay, now we've got that out the way," Ryou said. "What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Brian stood facing the new villain, trying to recognise him. 

"Duke?" he said.

"No, Bullseye!" Duke replied before he threw another one of he's shurikens right at Brian. But suddenly, Brian quickly dodged it as it crashed into the wall behind.

"I think not!" Brian said as he straightened up again and pulled his Colt M-16 automatic rifle from under his coat.

"Missed! I never miss!" Duke angrily said as he pulled off his headband off to reveal a Bullseye shaped scar carved into his forehead.

"Well today might not be your lucky day then," Brian said before he started killing his rife. But somehow, Duke managed to avoid them and then took something out form his coat. Brian was confused at first that Duke had several pencils in his hands.

"Draw!" he joked before he threw the exceptionally sharp pencils right at Brian.

"Oh Ra!" Brian cursed as he took ducked shelter behind the table. Once Duke ran out of pencils to throw, Brian peeked from behind the table and started firing again, while he still ducked down with the table in front of him. But the same as last time, Duke avoided the bullets by jumping out the way. He then jumped over to Brian and kicked the Rife out his hands and stood over him. "Hey!" Brian yelled. "That was…" But before Brian could finish, Duke kicked him in the face, which made Brian go flying back into wall.

"Ha ha, so much for the almighty Punisher!" Duke laughed as most of Brian's face was covered in blood. But as Duke laughed evilly, known to him, Brian slowly, reached into his pocket of his trench coat, took out something and put it half in his hand and half up his sleeve. "It's over!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location… 

Rebecca and Leon were came back form what from what they were assigned to do.

"So have you heard from any of the others?" Rebecca asked her friend.

"I'm afraid not," the half-boy, half-cyborg replied. "Neither Robin, Raven or Beast Boy!"

"Well, Robin is here, sort of."

"How'd you mean?"

"You'll see later," Rebecca said before she and Leon walked up the stairs to find Kirsty coming out a door in between the top of the stairs from the ground floor leading up to the first floor and the stairs leading up to the second floor, she then went over to the railings where her laptop sat and began setting something up.

"Have you done it?" Kirsty asked them.

"Yep, all windows sealed off!" Leon replied.

"And all rooms set up," Rebecca replied.

"All except one…" Kirsty replied as she typed see thing on to her little laptop in front of her. "3, 2, 1, get down!" Kirsty yelled as she ran out the way, dragging Rebecca and Leon with her as from inside a room, where she was before, the ceiling blow up.

After a while, Kirsty got back up and went back into the room she had come out of to find the ceiling had been ripped of to combine that room with the room up above it.

"Man, you've had no ideas how long I've been wanting to do that to this room!" Kirsty said before turning around back to Rebecca and Leon. "And now we have our lab!"

* * *

As Mahado tied the unconscious intruders up, Mana was left to explain. 

"…So you see, Kirsty summoned us to help you out," Mana finished.

"And I wonder why?" Malik said as he looked at Marik and Bakura.

"What?" they both replied.

"You were the ones who were supposed to be on guard!" Tea yelled.

"Yeah…well, Malik was on look out!" Bakura blamed.

"And I was trying to tell you that but you wouldn't listen!" Malik yelled.

"Urr…guys?" Mahado interrupted.

"What!" they all yelled.

"Wasn't there three of these guys?" Mahado replied as he looked down at the tied up Duke and Alister.

"Rex!" everyone yelled as there jaws dropped. Suddenly, Tea remembered something, ran back upstairs into the bedroom.

"Kaiba!" she yelled.

* * *

**Author's notes**: dun dun dun! So there it is, I left it in a bit of a cliffhanger!  
**Kyra**: Ha ha ha! That's so evil!  
**Author**: Be quiet! I hope you liked! Please review!  
**Kyra**: Cause if you don't, you know I'll hunt you down!  
A**uthor**: (lets out angry sigh) Kyra, we've talked about this before! I do not threaten the readers!  
**Kyra**: oh, man! 


	19. Chapter 19

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 19**

Duke started to walk over to Brian, who was lying on the floor up against the wall.

"It's over!" he said.

"Not…yet!" Brian replied before jumping up with a knife in his hand and charged at Duke. But before Brian could each get to him, Duke stepped aside as Brian was about to stab him and grabbed hold of Brian's wrist of which the knife was in.

"Aaaahhhh!" Brian screamed in pain as Duke squeezed it so hard that Brian was losing his grip on his knife.

"What was _that _supposed to be?" Duke mocked the he tightened his grasp on Brian's wrist.

"A distraction!" Brian said as he, with his free hand, threw a few small captures right in Duke's face as they exploded. Duke instantly let go of Brian.

"Ah!" Duke screamed as he had his hands over his eyes. "What is this?"

"Tear gas!" Brian replied before he grabbed Duke's arms and twisted it behind his back with one hand and held the knife in his other hand up against Duke's neck. "Now, either you take to who I'm looking for or I'll subject you to a fate worse than death! So what's it to be?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Mana was running like crazy around what was left of the front room of the house… 

"Oh Ra! Oh Ra! Oh Ra!" she yelled as she was running in around the room, panicking.

"Oh will someone shut her up!" Bakura said as Ryou disappeared into blue smoke but then reappeared again in front of Mana, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Mana, calm down!" Ryou said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"How can I? With that…that…._ thing_! Out there with Kaiba!"

"Mana," Mahado said as he came up to her and Ryou. "Don't worry, we will find him!"

"Where is he taking him?" Tea asked the now conscious, but still tied up in chains, Gambit Duke and Pyro Alister.

"Oh yeah, like we're going to tell you!" Alister replied.

"Well I'm sure my friends here can make you talk!" Tea said as Malik and Marik stood over them with their Sais and blades in hand with evil smiles on their faces.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be the bad guys!" Duke said, as he and Alister grew scared of what Malik and Marik would do to them.

"Now, I'll ask you again one last time, where is Kaiba?" Tea said as she lent over them.

"Right here," a voice came from behind her as the whole group turned around to the front of the house, which had been blown off, leading so the outside, to see some familiar faces standing there as well as some new ones.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you like the chapter! Please review! 


	20. Chapter 20: True Forms, part 1

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 20 - True Form, part 1**

"Right here," a weak voice said as Tea and the others quickly turned around to see a very pale, very weak Seto Kaiba just barely able to stand up as he held on to what was left of the front wall of the house.

"Kaiba!" they all yelled before Kaiba's legs suddenly gave anyway and he fell forward. The whole group gasped as Tea began to run over to him. But before she could get to him, someone else caught him instead.

Tea stopped to see Kaiba's savour lifted Kaiba back up, who was slowly slipping into unconscious again, Tea smiled at him. This new person had blue fur all over his muscular animal like body, his hair was greyish/bluish sticking up in the same style as Yugi's/Yami's and had violet eyes. After moment of relief to see this new person, Tea then went over and helped him out with Kaiba.

"Great to see you Tea," he said to her.

"Nice to see you again…Beast," she said as they both held onto Kaiba as Bakura, Malik and Marik looked on in confusion.

"Beast?" Marik questioned as he looked at the new comer.

"Hang on, aren't you Yugi's grandfather?" Malik asked. "Solomon, right?"

"Yep, you're right," a familiar voice said from Solomon. Everyone looked behind him to see a bench of people. "Hope you haven't forgotten about us!" the person at the front of them said. Tea and Ryou smiled at the person, as Malik and Bakura just stood there, but they were still please to see them.

"Yami!" Tea greeted as she looked around to see the other members of his group that she hadn't seen in a while.

"It's great to see you guys again!" Ryou said.

"You to Ryou!" Serenity replied as she stood with her group she made up with Yami,

Tristan, Mokuba, Raphael, Valon, Joey and herself, as well as Ishizu and Rapheal and two others. As well as an unconscious Rex in there capture.

"Hang on, I thought you were with us?" Ishizu asked Ryou.

"No, I teleported back here, don't you guys remember?" Ryou replied as they all went silent in deep thought.

"I thought you were always here," Malik said as Ryou fell over anime style.

"Huh, it must have a new ability then if no one notices whether I've come or gone!" Ryou said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so who are you two then?" Bakura questioned as he spotted to new faces with in the group.

"Oh sorry," one of them said as she stepped forward. She had long white/blue hair, blue eyes and she wore a long bright yellow trench coat, a pink shirt under it, blue shorts and blue gloves and boots. "I'm Kisara…but you can call Jubilee."

"Hey," Marik and Bakura greeted before they turned to the other new one. He had blue eyes, dark skin and had a turban around his head. "And you are?" Bakura questioned.

"Malik knows," he replied as they looked over at Malik who had a serious look on his face.

"Malik?" they both asked.

"Stick," he mumbled before suddenly, it got very windy around there. Everyone looked over at one of the heroes.

"What? I'm not doing it!" Ishizu replied, before they looked up to see a huge black jet hovering above them. From the front of the jet, one of the windows opened up and someone peeked out.

"Hello down there!" the person yelled over the engines.

"Kirsty!" most of them replied.

"Fancy a lift?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at the evil castle…

Brian kept the knife close to Duke's neck as Duke guided Brian down the corridor against his will.

"How much longer?" Brian asked.

"We're not far," Duke replied. "We would have been there faster if we hadn't stopped." Brian suddenly, held the knife closer near to Duke's neck. "Okay! Okay! Just not the face!"

After a long walk down the corridor, they finally reached a room, of which they entered. The room was dark and was filled with cages, of which one of them had two people in. One had long blonde hair and wore a dark blue cat suit. And the other one had Violet, black hair with blond bits sticking out, and he wore wearing a red and blue suit with half a spider symbol on his chest on his right side and wore a blue suit with the symbol '4' on his chest on his left.

"Yugi! Mai!" Brian yelled, as he knocked out Duke, dropped him and ran up to the cage.

"Brian!" both Yugis yelled back as they jumped up.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Mai complained. "Do you know how long I've been in here!"

"Sorry, but I'm here now and going to get you out," Brian said as he took out his Mossberg 500 shotgun and aimed it at the cage lock. "Stand back!" Yugi and Mai stepped right back to the back of the cage and Brian blew off the lock and the cage door swung open. "Let's go!"

"I don't think so!" a voice said from behind him as Yugi and Mai froze at the site of the person. But Brian just looked on at her. "Well, well, it's been awhile hasn't it Brian?"

"Yes it has, Kyra," Brian seriously replied. "What are _you _going to do to stop us then?"

"I have my ways," Kyra replied as she started walking closer to them.

"And so do I!" Brian replied as he held up a small device and clicked; with in seconds the whole room and the castle suddenly shock violently.

"What was that!"

"_That_ was your machine, opps!" Brian said, as Kyra grew angry. "You see on the way here, Duke and I stopped by it and…well you know the rest."

"What!" Kyra yelled as Duke just began to come round. She grabbed him by the collar and held him up. "Is this true!"

"Well…err," Duke responded struggling to come up with answers. Ah she did this, Brian turned back to Yugi and Mai.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Brian said.

"But…" Fant. Yugi's replied but Mai grabbed he's left arm.

"Let's go," she said.

"Listen to the lady!" Spider. Yugi replied as they headed for the door, along with Brian. Meanwhile…

"You've failed me for the last time Bullseye!" Kyra yelled.

"But…" Duke replied, but suddenly, Kyra eyes lit up black and beams shoot out of them right at Duke, frying him. "Aaaahhhh!" he screamed before his body turned to dust. With her eyes still glowing black, Kyra turned towards the door. Yugi and Mai had just stepped out of the room when Brian was about to do the same. Suddenly, Kyra rinsed her hand and the door suddenly shut in Brian's face.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kyra said as Brian turned around to face her. The black glow around Kyra's eyes suddenly went all around her body as her appearance changed. Once the glow around her had gone, she stood there, this time with black hair and she wore a black Japanese style dress and some black symbol on her forehead a she glared at Brian deadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the jet…

"Is it necessary to have these blindfolds on?" Valon asked.

"After last time, I'm not taking any chances," Kirsty replied as she droved the jet while everyone, apart from her and Leon wore a blindfold. Suddenly, she had a sharp pain in her head, which made her let go of the controls as she clutched her head in pain. This made the plane rapidly drop down, but Kirsty quickly grabbed the controls and pulled it back up again.

"Please don't do that again!" Alister yelled as he sat in the back of the jet blindfolded and tied up.

"I agree!" everyone replied as Leon looked over at Kirsty, who was clutching her head with one hand and had the other on the controls.

"Are you okay?" he asked as a white symbol kept on flashing up on her forehead.

"Kyra…" she mumbled, but suddenly, she realised something and looked up. "Brian!"


	21. Chapter 21: True Forms, part 2

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 20 - True Forms, part 2**

Meanwhile, back at the castle of evil, a newly transformed Kyra and Brian were locked in deadly combat…and Kyra was winning!

Brian slid along the floor as Kyra knocked him back, he was badly beaten and he had blood leaking down from his wounds.

"Ha ha ha, come now Brian, why don't you just give up!" Kyra mocked as she stood over his battered body.

"Never!" Brian yelled before he jumped up with the same gun in his guns that he used to free Yugi and Mai.

"Huh, still playing with your toys?" Kyra said before she grabbed hold of the front of the gun. "When are you ever going to learn?" Just then, Kyra grasp on the gun tightened as it exploded in hers and Brian's hands, Kyra was unaffected but the blast sent Brian flying back and crashing into the wall behind.

Kyra walked up to him again as he was on the peek of consciousness. Suddenly, Kyra grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up high in the air so his feet wouldn't touch the ground.

"I AM IMMORTAL! HA HA HA!" Kyra laughed evilly as Brian struggled for air and to get free from Kyra's grasp as she tightened it even more.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the room in the corridor… 

Mai and both Yugi half's had their left ears pressed up against the door, trying to listen to what was going on in the room.

"Darn it, it can't hear anything!" Mai yelled.

"Me neither," Fant. Yugi replied as tried to listen. "I hope he's okay!"

"Let me hear!" Spider. Yugi yelled.

"All right already!" Fant. Yugi replied as he and Spider. Yugi turned around so that Spider. Yugi's side was up against the door. "But it's unlikely _you _will be able to hear anything!" Spider. Yugi pressed his ear up against it and concentrated hard.

"Well?" Mai asked.

"Nope, nothing!" Spider. Yugi replied.

"Told ya!" Fant. Yugi teased.

"Well what about you Mister Rubber boy! Why can't you just stick your stand through and open it the other side!"

"Okay, first off it's MISTER FANTASTIC! Second, to do _that _the door needs gaps for me to stretch though, do you see any gaps!" Fant. Yugi yelled.

"Calm down both of you!" Mai interrupted.

"HE STARTED IT!" both Yugis yelled together.

"Ssh, hang on," Mai said as she went up against the door again. "I think it hear something." Spider. Yugi went up against the door as well, while Fant. Yugi stretched his ear out and pressed it up against the door as well.

"That's gross!" Spider. Yugi replied.

"Ssh!" Mai responded as they all listened.

* * *

Back in the room… 

Brian continued to struggle in Kyra's grip around his throat as he was running out of air.

"Give in to the inevitable Brian, there's no use fighting it anymore!" Kyra said as Brian struggled less and less. Suddenly, Brian's hands dropped to his side as Kyra smirked. But suddenly, Kyra's smirk went away as she sensed something.

"Let him go Kyra!" a familiar voice said behind her. Kyra spun around, with Brian still in her grip, to see a very angry Kirsty standing there with a white symbol on her forehead glowing.

"Well, well, if it isn't my light half, I knew it would be matter of time before you would turn up!"

"Let Brian go!" Kirsty responded angrily.

"Haha, let him go? But I'm having _so _much fun with him!" Kyra laughed.

"I'll for the last time Kyra, let him go!" Kirsty yelled as the mark on her forehead glowed brighter.

"Ah!" Kyra yelled as the light blinded her. The light on Kirsty's forehead completely covered her as she began to transform. Once the light died down, Kyra opened her eyes again to see a newly transformed Kirsty standing in front of her.

Kirsty now had white hair hanging down beside each side for her face and she wore a white Japanese style dress (just like Kyra's but only white) and the white symbol was still on her forehead. Kyra wasn't to pleased about this as she frowned at Kirsty.

"Fine, if you wanna play…" she said before she threw Brian's body to the floor and began to glow black as she charged up. "Then let's play!"

"Bring it!" Kirsty replied as she began to charge up by glowing white.

Suddenly, the two rivals charged at other as the light and dark clashed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the jet… 

Leon had taken over the controls as he flew the remaining heroes to the new hidden base.

"Are we there yet!" Malik moaned as he and the other sat in there seats blindfolded.

"No," Leon replied.

"Are we there yet?" Valon asked.

"No," Leon replied again.

"Are we there yet?" Joey asked.

"Yes!" Leon replied

"Really?" Joey responded.

"No!" Leon yelled. (**Author's notes: Hehe, I don't own that scene so please don't sue, but can anyone tell me where it is from?**)

"Are we there yet?" Mana asked.

"NO! Will everyone stop asking me that!" Leon yelled as the jets communicator started ringing. Leon lent over and turned it on, as the screen switched on to show Rebecca.

"Leon, how is everything?" she asked.

"Frustrating! I didn't sign up to be a babysitter for a bunch of inpatient superheroes!" Leon said to her.

"Hey!" everyone on the jet except for Leon yelled as Rebecca laughed.

"Where's Kirsty then?" she asked.

"She took off, but before that she was acting really weird, saying about Kyra and Brian, so she put me in charge," Leon replied.

"Oh…okay, I'm sending you the coordinates for the base, I hope to see you soon!"

"Me to 'Bec," Leon said before the jet communicator shut off as their was silence on the jet.

"Are we there yet?" Mana asked again as Leon turned around and just glared at her. "Err…never mind!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the castle… 

Dark Kyra and Light Kirsty were going neck and neck against each other in mid-air, both getting there own hits but each still coming back until suddenly, Kirsty placed her fists together and slammed them down on Kyra's head, making her go crashing down into the ground.

"Ah!" Kyra screamed in pain before she looked back up to see as Kirsty rinsed her arms up and energy light started gathering in her hands. "Hang on, what are you doing?"

"Please Kyra, don't insult _MY _intelligence!" Kirsty said as the energy blast powered up even more.

"But…but you can't!"

"I can!" Kirsty replied, as she got ready to fire it.

"Not on my watch!" Kyra said as she opened out her hands and created a black circle. "Ha ha," she laughed as she then threw the black circle on the floor and it immediately started to suck everything into it.

"Huh? A black hole?" Kirsty responded as she and Kyra seemed unaffected by it. "You must be losing it Kyra! What good is a black hole going to do to me?"

"It's not you I'm aiming for!" Kyra replied as Kirsty gasped and turned around to see Brian's body starting to be pulled in towards the, getting bigger by the second, black hole.

"Brian!" Kirsty yelled.

"Ha ha, you have a choice, either you can end this whole thing now a destroy me with that blast and lose the best friend you've ever had into the darkness or you can save him and then I'll get away to continue my devious plan! The choice is yours!"

Kirsty looked back and forth between Kyra and Brian, trying to figure out what to do.

"There is no choice here," Kirsty whispered as she rinsed her hands with the blast in them and Kyra's eyes widened…


	22. The Origin of Punishment

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except Kirsty and Kyra. And kilnorc owns Brian.

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 22 -The Origin of Punishment**

Kirsty looked back and forth between Kyra and Brian, trying to figure out what to do.

"There is no choice here," Kirsty whispered as she rinsed her hands with the blast in them as Kyra's eyes widened.

"No!" Kyra screamed and shielded her eyes with her arms as Kirsty threw the blast. But when nothing happened Kyra, removed her arms from her eyes to see what had happened.

Where the swirling black hole was now covered with Kirsty white shinning blast and with in seconds the blast destroyed it and everything returned to normal.

"I wise choice," Kyra replied. 'Now it's time to make my leave.'

Meanwhile, Kirsty dropped down onto her knees as she returned to her normal form of her dark blonde hair and black jumper with a hood on it and jeans look. She gasped for air as she took her first breath back in her normal form and then remembered something.

"Kyra!" she yelled as she looked up to see her dark half, but she was nowhere in sight. "Grr…Kyra!" Kirsty angrily yelled as she got up and slammed her fist into the main door.

The door fell forwards as Kirsty turned and walked over to Brian. Meanwhile, Mai looked at the fallen door with two arms sticking out of it. One arm was red with a bit of blue on the bottom of it and a web pattern on it and the other of was blue along the arm and a dark blue glove on the hand.

"See Yugis, that's what you get for ease-dropping!" Mai said to Yugi as he laid under the heavy metal door with his eyes swirling. Meanwhile, Kirsty knelt down aside Brian's body.

"Brian," she said softly to him as her eyes started to well up and she looked down to the floor. "Hang in there!"

"Kirsty…" Brian whispered in a croaky voice, as Kirsty immediately looked back at him.

"Brian!" she replied as she smiled at him.

"Kirsty…l...lo...look in my pocket…"

Kirsty nodded as she did what her friend had told her to do, she looked in his trench coat pocket and pulled a folded up blue papers. Kirsty slowly opened them up to reveal some kind of plans of a machine.

"Wait a minute, isn't this…Kyra's machine?"

"Yes…it is," Brian said before he suddenly coughed violently, so much that blood came out with it.

"Brian, just hold on! We gotten out of situations like this before, and we will again now!" Kirsty said as she came closer to Brian as put her arms around him as Brian remained quiet and the tears started running down Kirsty's face. She looked down into his fading eyes and reminded her of something. She held Brian closed and started to sing quietly but softly as well. "_How can you see into my eyes_…"

"_Like open doors_…" Brian's weak voice sang back as Kirsty's eyes widened and continued on sing.

"_Leading you down into my core_."

"_Where I've become so numb_."

"You remember!" Kirsty shockingly replied as Brian weakly gave a nod back at her.

"_Without a soul_…" he continued.

"_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_."

"_Until you find it there_," they both sang. "_and lead it back home_…"

--Flashback--

"Wake me up!" a boy, about 18 years old with short brown hair shouted out as he jumped on his bed.

"Wake me up inside," a girl, not much younger than him sang as she lightly jumps on the same bed.

"Can't wake up!"

"Wake me up inside."

"Save me!"

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up!"

"Bid my blood to run."

"Can't wake up!"

"Before I come undone."

"Save me!"

"Save me from the nothing I've become," the girl finished before they both jumped down and landed on the floor.

"Ha! That song gets me all the time Kirsty!"

"Yeah, me to Brian!" the girl replied to the boy as they both laughed and the song still played in the background. Suddenly, Brian noticed something sticking out of Kirsty's bag.

"What's this?" Brian asked as he took it out of her bag and looked at it. It was a book with an old cover on it. Brian's eyes widened and smirked at the book in his hands. "Oh wow, let's just have a little preview…" he said as he was about to open the book. Suddenly, Kirsty ran up and hit him on the head. "Ouch!"

"That's mine!" she yelled as she snatched the book back and then walked to the other side of the room.

"Ouch," Brian moaned as he rubbed his head and then walked over and sat near her.

"So how are they coming?"

"They're okay, but I just can't think of a yugioh character for this guy…" Kirsty said, as she looked though her book.

"What guy? What's he like?"

"Well…his name is the Punisher and according to this," she said as she read the information sheet in front of her. "And…whoa, he's got a lot of guns!"

"Sounds like my kind of guy!" Brian replied. "Maybe he should be me!" Brian joked as Kirsty laughed.

"Yeah, that's rich…" Kirsty said as she started writing in her book. "_Brian Berg stood wearing his white skull T-shirt and many, many weapons in hand. "Call me the Punisher," he said_," Kirsty read out load as she wrote.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Brian replied as he noticed the song was still playing. Kirsty was about to pick up her rubber to rub the sentence just written out, but then Brian started singing again. "_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see…"_

-End Flashback-

_"Kept in the dark,_" Brian weakly sang._ "But…"_

Suddenly, before Brian could finish, his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Brian?" Kirsty said as she shake him a little, but no response. "BRIAN!"


	23. Malik’s journey: Bring me to life

**Author's notes: **I know most of you thought the last chapter was pretty sad and some of you are upset (I know one author who is!) and I'm sorry. But hey, things may look up soon…

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 23: Malik's journey: Bring me to life******

Meanwhile, the other heroes had finally reached the base…

"BOOYAH! We are here!" Leon said as he levelled the jet over a huge white building.

"YAY!" Mana cheered as she almost jumped out of her seat.

"Great, can we take these things off yet?" Bakura asked, referring to the blindfold over his eyes.

"Not yet," Leon replied as he pressed a few buttons that were in front of him. Suddenly, from underneath the jet, the building's car park started to open up until it made a hole in the ground bigger than the jet. "Going down," Leon said as he used the controls to make the plane go to the hole and it started to close up again after it had gone in.

After the jet was parked, Leon shut down the engines and got up out of the drivers seat.

"Okay, you can take your blindfolds off now, except for you three at the back!" Leon said referring to the tied up Duke, Alister and Rex as the other took of their blindfolds off and looked around.

"Where are we anyway?" Mokuba asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know, Kirsty just gave me the coordinates and I followed them!" Leon replied.

"Oh."

"Well…follow me then," Leon said as he the others stepped of the jet to reveal they were in a large blue room. As soon as they were all off, Ishizu, Kisara, Mahado, Mana, Rapheal, Ryou, Solomon, Tea and Valon looked up at the jet in confusion.

"Isn't that?" Ryou begun.

"I think it is," Mana replied.

"It certainly looks like it," Kisara said as she took of her blue glasses to get a better look at it.

"Yes, you are correct," Ishizu said.

"I thought that I seemed way familiar!" Valon said.

"Kirsty must have saved it from our universe," Tea said.

"I think you're right," Solomon replied.

"Yeah," Mahado and Rapheal agreed.

"Well, are we just going to stand out here all day or are we going to go in?" Tristan said.

"Right, this way," Leon said as he led them down the corridor until they came to the lift. Mahado carried the three prisoners in his metallic form while Solomon carried Kaiba on his back. They all waited for a second and then the doors opened. Everyone stepped in.

When the doors opened again, Rebecca greeted them.

"Welcome to our new base!" she said as everyone looked around astonished at their new home before them. From the lift doors, it led into the main hall that was huge. It had white walls, a metal side on the back wall to cover up were the windows were, mix of grey tiles and red carpet on the floor, along with a few tables and chairs on the carpet area and some computers along the back wall.

"Whoa!" they all replied as they started stepping out of the lift.

"Yeah, I know," Rebecca giggled. "The medical room is just there, all set up," she said as she pointed to her left at a room with big clear windows along the front of it and it had aloud of hospital beds and medical equipment in it, along with a red cross on the door.

"Thanks," Tea said as she and Solomon took Kaiba into the room, while the others still looked around the main hall. Suddenly, Yami turned around to see a large block with green misty big windows all around the sides of it, starting from the first floor and continuing up to the second but on the ground floor underneath it was a white desk with a load of TV screens on it.

"Wow, what's that room?" he asked.

"_That _is were our new lab is going to be!" Rebecca replied before she then walked over to the desk. "And this is our security monitors!"

"Cool! Shot gun!" Mokuba said before he ran over to sit in the main chair front of the monitors as well as Leon.

"No I'm shot gun!" Leon yelled as they both reached the chair at the same time.

"Boys! You can both watch the monitors!" Rebecca said as she separated them.

"Yeah, I guess," Mokuba sighed.

"Just like odd times!" Leon replied as they both sat down in different seats. Rebecca smiles at her two odd team-mates before she turned back to Mahado. "Come I'll show you were to put the vermin," she said referring to Duke, Alister and Rex as they were still blindfolded and tied up.

"Hey!" all three complained.

"Be quiet!" Mahado said as he followed Rebecca as she went past the green lab block and past the stairs beside it into some rooms beside it. But suddenly, before they could get to there, a bright light entered the main hall, everyone shielded they're eyes from it as the light began to take form into people. Two were standing up, one was lying on the floor and the other one was kneeling down side it. Tea and Solomon came rushing out of the medical room. Once the light died down, anyone removed their hands or arms away from their eyes to see Brian lying stiff on the floor, Kirsty kneeling down beside him with tears running down her face looking distraught and Mai and Yugi stand over them not looking to happy either.

"Brian," Kirsty wept as the other stood in shock. After a while, Yami bravely came up to her and put his arms around her. Kirsty immediately learned into him and she broke down into tears.

"It's okay," Yami said he gave her a hug, while he was still pretty shocked at what happened. Tea looked at Brian's body in disbelief.

"No," she whispered as she to was on the verge of breaking down into tears. Meanwhile, Malik was also looking down at Brian's body, death was not a memory he would like to remember…

--Flashback---

Duke lifted Malik's injured body up into the air; Duke smirked at him and had one of Malik's Sai's in his hand.

"NO!" an injured Serenity yelled as she was pay lased up against he wall. Suddenly, Duke rammed the dagger into Malik as Malik gasped his last breath…

* * *

"Clear!" one of the paramedics yelled as they shocked Malik limp and stabbed body. But suddenly the heart monitor went dead. 

--End flashback--

Malik instantly shock his head to try and get that memory out of his head. But suddenly, another memory started to appear as he closed his eyes…

--Flashback--

Malik's body was lying on a low table in a Japanese style room, with Shadi standing over him rubbing his hands.

"Do you know the way Malik?" Shadi said as he placed one hand on Malik's forehead and the other on his stomach and started chanting some spell under his breath. Suddenly, Malik's eyes opened up wide as he gasped his first breath.

--End Flashback--

Malik opened his eyes again as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, it was Shadi. Malik looked over at him for guidance as Shadi just gave a nod at him and Malik nodded back.

Malik took a deep breath and stepped up to Brian's body. Ignoring the other's confused looks at him, even Kirsty stopped crying to see what was going on, but Malik knelt down beside Brian and placed his hand together as if he was praying. He then started rubbing them together as he had his eyes closed and he was mumbling something under his breath. He then placed one hand on Brian's forehead and one on his stomach while still mumbling.

He remained in this position for a while, but nothing happened. Malik even opened he's eyes, but still nothing as he looking down disappointedly but with his hand still in the same position. Shadi looked on at him.

'I always knew there was good in your heart Malik,' Shadi thought. 'You just had to see it for yourself.' Just then, Malik looked back at him with a surprised look on his face, as if he just heard him…

Suddenly, Brian's eyes shot open and he instantly sat up!

"_You were there in front of me!_" he sang with his first breath as everyone suddenly went into an even bigger shock, especially Malik who looked down at his hands. "Whoa, where am I?" Brian asked as Kirsty instantly jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Brian!" she sobbed into his shirt as Tea did the same.

"Whoa, some welcoming comity!" Brian added as the others came around him.

"Oh thank Ra you're a live!" Tea sobbed as well as she hugged him.

"Thank Malik," Shadi added, as some immediately turned their attention back to Malik, who still sat there in disbelief looking down at his heads.


	24. Awakening

**Author's notes: **Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while for this! Darn college work! Which then lead to writers block…anyway, I'm back updating for this now, I hope you enjoy.

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 24: Awakening **

Meanwhile, across town, a girl laid on her hospital bed motionless. A breathing mask over her face and a hocked up to a couple machines to keep her alive.

This girl had short black hair and a black eye patch over one of her closed eyes.

Suddenly, the life support machine started to beep as her hand moved a little and her remaining eye began to squint…

* * *

Kirsty quietly hummed a song to herself as she sat alone working on something. Suddenly stopped humming and looked up from what she was doing as she stood in the lab sorting out some equipment.

"Can it be?" she mumbled under her breath, but then shock her head. "Na, can't be." she said before continuing what she was doing as the hummed song began to turn into words she quietly sang to herself.

"_We're chilling out with the crew in the sch…_" Kirsty sang, but suddenly an explosion was heard, which shock the whole building and knocking her of balance. "Whoa!" she responded as she fell onto her knees. Kirsty then sighed angrily before getting back up and leaving the lab. "Not again!"

As she walked out the lab door, turned left and then turned a few corners until she came to a long corridor with a red carpet, creamy coloured walls and with light brown/light yellow doors along it. But at the end of the corridor, she could see a few people crowded around watching something. Kirsty let out another sigh as she closed her eyes and disappeared, but then she reappeared again right behind the crowd of heroes.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Joey and Valon are fighting…again!" Tristan replied as he watched Joey and Valon roll around on the floor fighting off each other.

"What is it this time?"

"Well, apparently these two fools want to be in the room next to Mai," Bakura replied. "But there's only one room left that right next to hers."

"Oh."

"Hey back off! I got here first!" Valon yelled as he had Joey pinned to the floor. But Joey suddenly, managed to turn around and pin Valon to the floor.

"No way! I got here first ice-boy!"

"Okay, there is only one way to settle this," Valon said as he stood up along with Joey.

"You're right," Joey replied as he and Valon glared each other. But suddenly they rinsed their fists as the audience braced themselves for a fight.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they both yelled as the others immediately fell down backwards anime style as they continued chanting. Suddenly, they both stopped as Joey had his hand wide open and Valon still had his hand still closed up, but his fist was covered in a ice block.

"What's that!" Joey yelled.

"Iceberg," Valon replied. "Nothing beats that!"

"Oh yeah? How about fire! Flame on!" Joey said as his opened out hand suddenly ignited into flames and melted the ice right off and Valon's hand caught fire.

"Aaaahhhh!" Valon screamed as he immediately ran around with his hand of fire. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Ha, ha! Well, it's been a pleasure playing with you," Joey said, as he was about to go into his new room. "But now…Ouch!" Suddenly, Joey had knocked into the room's, now shut, door. "What the?" he yelled before seeing the sign hanging on the door which said, 'Mana's Room'. "MANA!" Joey screamed from the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, Kirsty just shock her head at them and disappeared again.

* * *

Tea came out of the medical room, looking very worried about something. Suddenly, she immediately looked up, sensing something or someone and twirled around to see Kirsty leant up against the wall behind her.

"Oh, it's you Kirsty," Tea said as she saw her.

"The one and only!" Kirsty replied before she walked up to her. "How's Brian doing?"

"Great, he's made a full recovery…although."

"What?"

"He keeps on insisting that I give him a complete physical in make sure!" Tea said as both girls started to laugh.

"Yep, sounds like he's back to normal!" Kirsty replied as she glared through the clear glass front wall of the medical room at the other patient in there. "How's he doing?" she asked as Tea shock her head.

"It's not looking good, it's already gone deep down into his blood stream and I'll take some really advanced medication to cure him now, which is the one thing we don't have here," Tea said, before an idea suddenly popped into her head. "Hey, why don't you materialise some? I mean, if you can bring the X-Jet here, why not this?" Tea asked, but Kirsty just stood there and shock her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she replied sadly. "With the jet, I knew what it was, I could easily focus on it…but with this, it's different."

"It's okay, I should know more than most people about the limits of powers," Tea said as Kirsty looked up and nodded at her.

"Although…" Kirsty began.

"What?"

"There is a hospital across town, maybe you can find what you need there."

"Really? That's great!"

"I would prefer it if you didn't go by yourself though, this is still Kyra's world as much as mine."

"Of course," Tea replied as she nodded back at her.

"Great, go round up your group and meet me in the main hall," Kirsty said before Tea agreed and ran off to find her group. Meanwhile, Kirsty turned around and walked on as she continued softly mumbling the song under her breath from earlier. "_From tough times, to rough times, we'll make it all together, but right now, lets go..._" she sung.

* * *

Suddenly, across town…

Two strange orbs of light appeared in the middle of the town centre as they started to shape into human form. Once they had finally taken full form, the lights died down to reveal two people standing there. They both opened their eyes at the same time and looked at each other.

"Oh no! Not you again!" the first one said.

"Well hello to you to!" the second one replied.


	25. Generation next

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
****Chapter 25: Generation next**

"Okay Tristan, try it now!" Kirsty called down below her as she floated next to a small black box with a load of wires sticking out from it.

"Okay!" Tristan called back as flicked on the on switch. Suddenly, all the lights in the main hall came on and made the place much brighter.

"There, that's better is it?" Kirsty said as she landed back down on the ground.

"Oh yeah, I was way to dark for my liking," Mana said as she looked around the hall.

"It's okay, I suppose," Mai said as she, Mana and Kirsty sat down in front of a whole load of other wires, along with Tristan.

"You're handy when it comes to wiring," Tristan complemented.

"I'm pretty handy with a lot of things," Kirsty replied as she began sorting some of the wires out.

"I bet, you've probably got someone at home who say the same thing," Mai giggled, but just Kirsty shock her head.

"I'm afraid not," she sadly replied.

"Oh, well…maybe we can fix you up with someone here!"

"What? You can't be serious!"

"Of course I am! Come on, you can't you see it? It's like everyone just fits together around here!"

"Mai, that's not true," Mana replied.

"Oh really? Say, how's Mahado recently?" Mai asked as Mana's face suddenly went red as she looked away. "HAHAHA! See it is true! So come on, who takes you're fancy?"

At First Kirsty just laughed at Mai's comment, but suddenly she stopped laughing as the thought entered her mind. She thought about it for a sec, but then stood up.

"It's a ridiculous theory Mai," Kirsty said before walking away.

"Well, I think I'm right, have you seen Yami and Serenity lately?" Mai said as Kirsty walked off around the corner and leant up against the wall.

'What's the matter with me?' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes for a moment as the thought entered her mind again. But unknown to her…

"BOO!" Brian yelled as she jumped in front of her, but she just opened her eyes and stared at him blankly.

"Hey Brian," she calmly said.

"Aw, you're no fun," he said as he leant up the wall next to her.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, although she was begging me to give me a physical!" Brian said as Kirsty laughed a little, knowing it was the other way round. "Where is she anyway?"

"Oh, she went out to get medical supplies for Kaiba, with some others."

"What! With out me!"

"Brian, a few hours ago you were dead!"

"And as lively as ever now! HAHAHA!"

* * *

Meanwhile, across town….

"Thanks for coming with me guys," Tea thanked her group members who walked with her.

"It's no problem," Mokuba replied. "Anything to get my brother better again."

"That's good, but why did you two come along?" Tea asked Joey and Valon who walked behind them.

"They made us!" they both yelled.

"Well, then you shouldn't of…" Suddenly, before Tea could finish, something or someone went shooting past them at rapid speed, so that they couldn't even see whatever it was.

"Whoa! What was that?" Joey replied.

"I don't know," Mokuba replied.

"Oh boy, anyone but HIM!" Tea responded as Joey and Mokuba looked at her in confusion. Suddenly, another person came flying in from the direction that thing just came from. He landed perfectly in front of the others as the blasts from his feet from his red and yellow suit, which were the things making him fly, died down as he landed. But he did not notice the fellow heroes who should on the sidelines watching him in amazement.

"What's the matter? Running already?" he yelled at the thing that shot past before as it suddenly shot back and should at a distance in front of him…

"Not a chance slacker!" he new speedy person said, not noticing the others either. "Now you're in for it!"

The two newcomers charged up, as they looked ready to crash with each other. Suddenly the speedy one shot out straight at him.

"Bring it…oh?" The other one said as he suddenly noticed Tea and the others who were standing there amazed. He stood up normally and went over to them as the speedy superhuman shot right passed missing him and clashed straight into the wall behind!

"AH!" he moaned as he fell down with his eyes swirling. "What you do that for?" he muttered as he other superhuman went up to the heroes.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same question," Mokuba replied.

"Good point, let's see…most people call me Iron-man, but…" he said before taking of his red and yellow helmet to reveal his brown hair and brown eyes. "You can call me Jaden, or Jay, whatever is fine with you."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tea," Tea greeted. "This is…"

"Nightwing," Mokuba interrupted, not quite wanting to give his identity away just yet.

"Hi," Jaden greeted, before turning to the other two. "And you are?"

"I'm Iceman," Valon said as he shock Jaden's hand, freezing his hand right though his suit glove.

"Wow, that's quite a head shake."

"Step aside ice-boy, let me heat ya up" Joey replied as he shock Jaden's hand as he iced melted from it. "I'm the Human Torch, the ladies call me Torch."

"Okay…" Jaden replied, not feeling to sure of him.

"Who's that then?" Mokuba asked, referring to the speedy superhuman.

"Oh, that's…"

"Chaz," Tea and Valon finished.

"That's THE Chaz!" the one now known as Chaz yelled as he jumped up, but then saw Tea and Valon. "Oh no, not you two."

"You know them Chaz?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, they're a couple of those 'X' men, so you can call me Quicksilver now I know it's you!"

"Okay Chaz!" Valon agreed, which made Chaz more annoyed.

Meanwhile, on top of a building not to far away, a person stood on the rooftop looking down at them.

She had short black hair, a blue eye with a black eye patch over her other eye. She wore a black trench coat with a blue and white suit under it. Suddenly, she held up her gun, loaded it and smirked down at the heroes down below.

"Let's lock and load," she mumbled to her self.


	26. Friend or foe yet again!

**Authors notes**: Hello to all! Sorry I haven't updated this in like ages, but tons of college work got in the way plus I had a little case of writer's block. So please forgive me! I hope you like!

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 26: Friend or foe (yet again!)**

After Tea, Mokuba, Joey and Valon met up with newcomers, Chazz and Jaden. They went off and continued their search for the hospital, with some minor complications along the way…

"I think your wrong slacker! We go this way!" Chazz yelled pointing off in the direction that he thought that they should take..

"No, not really, my instinct say we should go this way," Jaden calmly replied, pointing in towards a different direction.

"This way it's quicker!"

"And how would you know that?" Mokuba replied standing with his arms crossed.

"Huh?"

"Oh I see where this is going! We've been through this before!" Valon said as he walked in front of the group as they looked back at him with confused looks. "I think your forgetting the like indecent that happened with Alister, a.k.a. Pyro!"

"Oh yeah," Joey remembered as he looked back at Chazz. "But what's that got to do with him?"

"Back in our world, he was part of an evil brother hood of mutants, plus the son of our greatest enemy," Tea answered.

"So does that mean he's working for Kyra?" Mokuba asked.

"Who the hell is Kyra?" Chazz questioned.

"Don't play dumb with us, Quicksilver!" Valon yelled as he came face to face with Chazz. "Pyro already tried the same trick!" Chazz looked back at him in confusion before looking back over at Jaden.

"What are they going on about?" he asked him.

"I don't know," Jaden replied before he walked up to them. "Look guys, I may not know who this 'Kyra' chick is, but what I do know is that when we first came here not so long ago, Chazz has not left my side.

"You know you didn't have to put it like that!" Chazz mumbled as Tea looked unsure at him before turning to the others.

"What you think?" she asked.

"Jay has got a point," Mokuba replied.

"I don't trust him."

"I totally agree with you Tea!" Valon said.

"Wait a minute…I don't say that," Tea replied.

"You didn't?" Valon asked as Tea shock her head. "Was that you then? Mokuba…Joey…Jaden?" he asked the but they all shock their head at him.

Leaving only one option, the gang slowly turned around to see someone standing behind them. It was a mysterious woman, with short black hair and an eyes patch over her eye.

"Well hello there," she greeted with a slight smirk on her face.


	27. Deep worries

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 27: Deep worries **

Meanwhile, back at the hero base…

Kirsty, Mana, Solomon and Leon were working in the lab, on the clone machine.

"How long is it going to be until it's ready?" Mana asked longing over at the machine parts laying on the floor.

"Mana, since we lost our previous work in the old base, we've had to redo it all again," Solomon replied with his eyes fixed on the part of the machine that he was working on.

"Although thanks to Brian, we've got these," Kirsty said as she held up some blue papers with some plans on them.

"What are those?" Mana asked.

"Kyra's clone machine plans."

"WHAT! How's she going to react to that?"

"Well, knowing Kyra as I do…"

* * *

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!" Kyra yelled from inside her castle base. "It's bad enough that you let him blow up the machine, but now you're telling me that they have our machine plans? AND THAT NONE OF YOU INBERSTILLS NEVER HAD THE SLIGHTEST THOUGHT TO MAKE A COPY!"

"Well…umm…err…" Zigfried began but couldn't finish as Kyra was fuming with anger.

"Yeah, tell her Luthor!" Mai said as she Noah and Pegasus cowered in the corner.

"Hey! What are you cowers or villains!" Zigfried yelled at them.

"Well, excuse us if we've seen what happens to many times when Kyra gets angry!" Pegasus yelled back.

"This time she's gone to far," Kyra mumbled as she start to glow black and headed over to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Noah asked as she walked past them.

"Just delivering a message, and I want that machine finished by the time to get back!"

"YES OH GREAT LEADER!" Zigfried, Dartz, Pegasus and Noah instantly replied as they jumped up.

"Wait a minute Kyra, if we destroyed there base, wouldn't they have set up somewhere completely different by now? I mean, do you know where they even are?" Mai informed as Kyra suddenly stopped in the door way, stopped glowing and turned around with a sweat-drop on her head.

"You know, I have no idea," she said calmly, but suddenly it hit her and as powered up really angry again.

"Oh great, now you've done it!" Dartz yelled at Mai.

"Grr…I WILL FIND YOU KIRSTY!" Kyra very loudly yelled as her dark powers exploded out of her in her rage.

* * *

Suddenly, Kirsty looked up from what see was doing, as if she heard something, but then laughed and turned her attention back to what she was doing.

"Is it ready now?" Mana asked.

"NO! Will you stop asking as that question!" Leon yelled as her.

"Oh Ra, Mana! You'll be the death of us all!" Solomon laughed.

"Hopefully not to me, otherwise it will," Kirsty mumbled as she fixed some wires together. Solomon stood up and headed towards the door.

"Leon, could you just assist me with something?" he asked.

"Sure," Leon said as he jumped up as left the room with Solomon.

"What was that you said?" Mana said as she walked over and sat next to Kirsty.

"Huh?" Kirsty responded.

"You said you hope it wasn't you otherwise it will, what do you mean?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got all the time in the world," Mana said as she laid back a bit.

"In _my _world," Kirsty added.

"Oh yeah," Mana replied before something suddenly hit her. "Hey wait a sec, I think I know what you meant earlier!"

"Really?" a shocked Kirsty responded as Mana stood up with a serious look on her face, but suddenly her face went blank."

"Err…nope, it's gone again," Mana laughed nervously as Kirsty fell backwards anime style.

"Wow, for a second there I thought you was leading a double life were you were actually smart! But I guess not."

"Very funny, now come on spill!"

"Okay, you see since I am the creator of this world, if I seize to exist, then so does this world," Kirsty whispered. "Please don't say anything to the others, I don't want them to worry…in fact I shouldn't even of told you, just forget everything to told you!" Kirsty told Mana, but when she turned to look at her, Mana was off in her own little world.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she said, finally snapping back to reality.

"Never mind," Kirsty sighed. "Just pass me that tool over there."

As Man passed the tool to Kirsty, little did they both know that someone stood right outside the lab door, learning up against it.

'Well, that partly explains her story…I guess it's true what they say, you learn something new everyday,' he thought to himself before he quietly opened the door a little and snuck into the lab, where the unsuspected Kirsty and Mana still worked and hid in the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town…

"Wh…who are you?" Joey asked the new person that now stood in front of them.

"Who cares, if none of you trust me anymore I'm leaving," Chazz said before he suddenly went zooming off.

"Wait Chazz!" Jaden called after him.

"I've got him!" the new girl as she pulled out her gun and shoot something out of it. Which suddenly hit Chazz, making him fall down flat on his face, quite a distance anyway from the gang as they looked on in shock.

"Why'd you do that!" Jaden yelled at the girl before he ran over to Chazz.

"There was no need to kill him!" Joey yelled before he and the others ran over to Chazz's body. But when they got there, Chazz was still alive, but he had a strange device around his ankle.

"Relax, like I would kill him," the girl said as she slowly walked over to them.

"What did you do!" Chazz yelled at her.

"That little device blocks out your powers, plus it also gives to a little shock if you start misbehaving."

"What! Why you bit…" Chazz yelled before the girl suddenly pulled out a remote control from under her jacket and pressed the red button, shocking Chazz in the process. "AH!"

"Hey cool" Let me have a go!" Jaden said as a grabbed the control and was about to press the button.

"Don't you dare slacker!" Chazz yelled.

"Do I?" Jaden replied with a slight smirk on his face. He then pressed the button shocking Chazz again. "Hey, this is fun!"

"Me next!" Joey said standing next to Jaden.

"No me next!" Valon yelled as Tea and Mokuba laughed a little, before turning back to the new girl.

"Did you make this then?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, I did make them, one of my greatest creations," she replied.

"And you would be?" Tea asked.

"Well, call me, Fury…Niri Fury."


	28. New Accomplice

**Author's notes: **Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with collage work, other stoires, talking to friends and plus I had a little case of writer's block with this. But here it is any way, hope you like!

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 28: New Accomplice**

With in the superhero base, Kirsty, Brian, Solomon, Ryou and Leon were all in the lab working on the machine, while Mana sat down on the floor with her legs crossed.

"How about now?" she asked as she watched them. Suddenly, they all shot a glare at her. "I was just asking!" Mana replied sadly.

"For about the thousandth time!" Brian yelled at her, before he got back to work.

"Can't I do anything to help?" Mana asked.

"NO!" they all suddenly yelled at her.

"Remember what happened last time!" Brian reminded her as she thought about it and then giggled.

"Oh yeah, I see your point! Hehehe."

"It's not funny!" Brian yelled at her again.

"Fine then, I'll just sing to press the time," Mana happily replied.

"Oh dear Ra no!"

"F is for friend who do stuff together, U is for you and me…" Mana happily sung on as Brian covered his ears in agony.

"Not THAT song!" he yelled.

As Mana went on singing, Brian went on yelling at her, and the others were discussing the plans for the machine, Kirsty continued working from underneath the machine.

"N is for anywhere at anytime at all! Down here in the heroes base!" Mana sang. "Take it Bri!"

"Fine…" Brian sighed, but then he got an idea and a smirk appeared on his face before he continued Mana's song, but just by saying it not singing it. "F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're.."

"Wait Brian! Those things aren't what fun is all about!" Mana cried.

"They are for me," Brian mumbled.

"Now, do it like this, F is for…" Mana continued on singing as Kirsty stretched out her arm, holding her hand out from underneath the machine.

"Can some one hand me a screwdriver?" she asked. Suddenly, all the singing, yelling and planning stopped as someone handed Kirsty the screwdriver she requested. "Oh, thank you," she replied, not looking at who handed it to her.

"Your welcome," the person said as Kirsty's eye's suddenly widened in shock and she slid out from underneath the machine. As she did, she noticed that Brian, Solomon, Ryou, Leon and Mana were all just as shocked as she was of the person standing over her.

--

Meanwhile, Kyra walked into her main hall of her new evil base.

"Have you found them yet?" Kyra questioned her evil gang of villains.

"Not yet," Mai replied.

"Then it's time for plan B," Kyra said as she closed her eyes, concentrated and suddenly disappears out of the hall.

--

With in seconds, Kyra lands outside of the base, standing on one of the glass capsules at the top the huge white ferris

wheel type ride, which was next to a large river and clock tower. Kyra looked out at the view around her over the empty city. She then rinsed her arms up high above her head and her eyes began to glow black. She then began to bring her arms down in front of her, but she as did this the sky started to go black into night-time.

Once Kyra had finished this, her eyes returned to normal and the sky was now completely black. Suddenly, Kyra dropped down on one knee and breathed heavily, as if she was exhausted .

Once she recovered a bit, she stood back up, noticing that someone was standing behind her, also standing on the capsule. Kyra stood up straight and smirked as the new girl smirked back at her.

"I hope you find this to your satisfactory," Kyra said to her.

"Oh yeah," the girl replied as she awaited her orders. She had short black hair with red highlights and blue eyes.

"Find them…you may kill anyone who gets in your way, but Kirsty is mine!" Kyra informed her.

"Haha, with pleasure," the girl replied as her eyes suddenly flashed red and fangs came out her mouth.

--

**Author's notes**: Whoa a lot of Mystery in this this chapter, I hope you liked it. Let me just say that I do not own that song Mana was singing! But can anyone tell me where it is from? Also, who was that person the in hero's lab and then that person on top of that 'ferris wheel' with Kyra, and where has Kyra put her new evil base? If anyone can tell me all these things, you get a prize! holds out basket of cookies and sweets

Kyra: Ooh! Give me! tries to take basket

Author: No Kyra! hold up chair in front of her Get back! These are for the readers! Anyway, please review! …HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!

Kyra: runs off with basket


	29. Back!

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 29: Back!**

In the superhero lab, Kirsty, Brian, Solomon, Ryou, Leon, Mana carried on working when suddenly Malik came bursting through the door.

"They're back! They're back!" he cried as he ran in and the others immediately stopped working to look up at him.

"Who's back?" Leon asked.

"Tea, Joey, Mokuba and Valon!" Malik replied as Kirsty stood up.

"Oh great," she said. "Ryou, let them in."

"Right away," he replied as he was about to teleport, but Malik interrupted him.

"Wait, there's something you stood know," he said as everyone turn their attention again to him. "They're not alone…"

--

Niri looked up a this big white building in front of her as the small gang of heroes finally returned back to their base, standing outside of it.

"So, this is your base then?" Niri asked.

"Yes it is," Tea replied as she continued to walk up to the base. But before she could take another step, Ryou suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hi there!" Ryou said as he appeared in front of them, take the newcomers a bit by surprise.

"Whoa! Cool power!" Jaden happily yelled as Ryou looked over at him.

"Thanks," he replied before he then saw who was standing next to Jaden and glared at him.

"It's okay Ryou," Tea told him, noticing the look on his face. Ryou then nodded back at her.

"Okay, let's go in. Hold on!" he said as everyone held on to each other as Ryou transported them all in a flash.

--

With in seconds, they stood at the inside front entrance of the base.

"Whoa," the three newcomers responded as they looked around the main hall of the base.

"Welcome back," a voice came. They all suddenly looked up, to see where it came from, to find Kirsty leaning other the railings on the next floor up, looking down at them. "So, how'd your little trip go?"

"Great," Tea replied holding up a case of medical supplies. "We got what we needed, now I put them to use!"

"Oh, Tea, about that…" Kirsty said but it was to late, Tea had already ran off the medical unit. "She'll be back," Kirsty sighed before noticing something different within the group. "So, who's smoky Joe and metal man?" she asked referring to Jaden and Chazz, who was slightly smoking from all the times Jaden shocked him.

"Actually, it's iron-man," Jaden corrected. "Pleased to meet ya."

"And I'm only smoking because of this thing in my ankle, thanks to her!" Chazz yelled, pointing to the third new person behind him. Kirsty looked over and gasped as her eyes widened. Niri, who had been standing behind Chazz, had the same reaction as she saw Kirsty.

Suddenly, Kirsty jumped over the railing, landed on her feet on the ground floor and went over to Niri.

"I sensed something a while ago, but I didn't think it was possible!" Kirsty said to her.

"Well it is!" Niri replied as she held out her arms and Kirsty immediately gave her a hug.

"It's good to have you back," Kirsty cried.

"It's good to be back," Niri replied before she suddenly pulled away as she thought of something, or someone. "Is _he _here?" she asked as Kirsty nodded.

"Who's he?" Joey curiously asked.

"It's a long story," Kirsty replied before Tea came running back into the main hall.

"HE'S GONE!" she screamed as they turned their attention to her.

"Who's gone?" Valon asked.

"Kaiba! He's not in his bed!" Tea yelled.

"Umm…yeah, about that…" Kirsty replied as she rubbed the back of her head. "You ran off before I'd could say anything…"

"What is it?" Mokuba worryingly asked .

"Well, Kaiba is…"

"Perfectly fine," a voice said behind them, before they all swung around to see the dark knight standing there, as he said, perfectly fine.

"How…how's this possible!" Tea replied.


	30. Forgotten memories, Kaiba and Kirsty

**Author's notes: **Wow, it's the 30th chapter! I can't believe it's gotten this far! YAY! dances around Hope you enjoy!

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 30 - Forgotten memories, part 1**

Tea and the others all gasped as none other than Seto Kaiba stand there in front them in his black bat suit on, but without the mask.

"How…how's this possible!" Tea replied.

"Yeah, I mean, weren't you…you know, dieing!" Valon responded.

"Yeah, Valon has got a point, for once, what happened?" Joey asked.

"What made you better?" Tea asked.

"I don't know," Kaiba replied. "I just woke up, and I was fine."

"Hmm…this is weird," Tea responded as Kirsty was in deep thought about something when Yami suddenly appeared next to them.

"This isn't the first time this has happened," he said as everyone suddenly turned their attention to them.

"Really? When else did it happen?" Mokuba asked.

"Well…remember back when we all first meet up…" Yami began as they all thought back.

--Flashback--

Surrounded by high building in the middle of the city, was the battlefield of the first of many…

"Yami! Just do it!" Kaiba yelled as he struggled to keep his grip on his evil counterpart, Doctor Doom.

"Okay," Yami said as his eyes started to go red. "Here goes!"

Yami eyes now were glowing completely red, suddenly two red beams shot out of them and went straight towards the two Kaibas. It first hit Doctor Doom's body, but then it cut though his armour and went though to Kaiba! (a.k.a. Batman).

"Ah!" they both screamed as they both fell and hit the ground hard.

"Oh no! Kaiba!" Yami yelled as he ran towards his fallen friend.

--End flashback--

"Hang on, I don't remember that!" Joey yelled.

"No, me neither!" Valon yelled with him.

"Well, that's because…" Yami continued…

--Flashback--

"Ha! They left you on your own!" Joey yelled as he charged at Weevil in full flame.

"Yeah!" Valon yelled, charging at Weevil as well in full ice. "And what good is that? Your not even scary!"

"Oh no?" Weevil replied just as Joey and Valon reached him. But suddenly, he spayed them with some kind of gas, making them stop. As Joey and Valon looked around, they felt like everything was spinning around. "Now well see what you find scary!" Weevil said in a very frightening voice.

"Ah!" Joey yelled as he subconsciously thought that he was surrounded by nothing but deep cold ice.

"Ah!" Valon yelled as he subconsciously thought that he was surrounded by nothing but red-hot flames.

Both heroes were curled up on the ground, holding their heads, shaking.

"Joey! Valon!" Yami yelled as Weevil laughed evilly. "What happened to them?"

"They've been poisoned, it forces them to live out their deepest fears," Kaiba said. "Trust me, I know how they feel."

"So cold," Joey mumbled.

"So hot," Valon mumbled.

--End flashback--

"HAHAHA!" Chazz fell over in laughter. "That's your deepest fear? HAHA!" he yelled as Joey and Valon just glared at him. They then both took the remote control out of Niri's coat pocket and then pressed the red button together, giving Chazz a shock. "AAAHHH!" He screamed as he lit up like a Christmas tree, while Kirsty looked on.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" she asked.

"Niri did it," Tea informed her as they turned their attention towards Niri.

"You bet ya!" she replied held out her another one of her devices and tossed it over to Kirsty. "My own device that disables powers and sends a small mild electric shock when you push the button, towards the person who wears it."

"Cool," Kirsty replied as she caught the device. "Got anymore?"

"Yeah sure, why?"

"I can think of a few jailbirds who could do with these," Kirsty said before looking around at the other wondering heroes around the base and pointed one out. "Mahado, can you show Niri here, to our little jail?" she asked him.

"Right away. Come, this way," he agreed, leading Niri to another part of the base. Suddenly Kirsty realised she still had the device in her hands. She was about to call after Niri, but at the last second an idea popped in her head, she then smirked a little and hid it behind her back, unknown to the others. Mokuba then turned back to Yami.

"So, you were saying?" he asked.

"Ah yes, we had just won the battle, although Kaiba was badly hurt with a huge bleeding wound on his waist where he was hit," Yami carried on. "I didn't think he'd last much longer, but suddenly as we arrived at the base and meet up with Kirsty and the others, he was suddenly fine, not a mark on his body. I don't think of it at first because there was to much going on, but looking back on it now…"

"I see what you mean, but what could be the cause?" Tea questioned, as Kaiba glanced over at Kirsty who was looking worried about something, but then snapped out of it, trying to convince the others nothing was wrong.

"Okay you lot, we can't just stand around here all day! There's work to be done! Let's go!" she said as everyone scattered out, except for Chazz who noticed something out the window.

"Hey, it got dark awfully quick out there," he said, but nobody seemed to notice, except for Kaiba. Chazz then just shrugged and walked off.

"Hey Chazz-a-roo, wanna explore the base?" Jaden asked him.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" Chazz replied to Jaden.

"Let's see…how about this way!" Jaden said pointing happily to his left.

"Fine," Chazz replied. "Then I'm going this way!" he said going off to his right.

"Oh, okay…then I'll go this way to!" Jaden happily said as he followed Chazz, as Chazz let out an angry sigh.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled as he carried on walking with Jaden right behind him.

Kirsty laughed at the scene that had just took place before her and then turned to leave to head back towards the lab. But she suddenly stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to see Kaiba standing there.

"Oh…what's up?" she asked nervously, blushing a little.

"I need to talk to you," he said before glancing at the darkness outside of the window. "Alone," he said as Kirsty nodded and lead him into one of the empty rooms in the base.


	31. Forgotten memories, Niri and Bakura

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 30 - Forgotten memories, part 2**

"It's just through here," Mahado said as he lead Niri into the little prison set up in the hero base.

"Thanks," Niri replied as she entered to see Duke, Alister and Rex behind the prison bars with Bakura standing guardby the gate door, just taking a cigarette out of the box and put it in his mouth.

"Bakura, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, no smoking in front of Alister!" Mahado yelled before Bakura could set off his lighter. He then turned to the cell behind him to see Alister smirking like crazy at the sit of his lighter.

"Fine," Bakura sighed as he took the cigarette out his mouth but then noticed the new girl behind him. His eyes widened a little at the sight of her as a female voice echoed through his mind. 'Mr. Constantine, I'd like to ask you a few questions,' the female voice said in his mind as an image flash up with it. The image was of a girl, looking exactly like Niri, but she did not have an eye patch on and had slightly lighter skin.

"Um...hi," Niri greeted as she noticed Bakura looking at her. "I'm..."

"Niri," he said before she could.

"Yes, wow, I take it we must of met in another form of life, but as what though, I wonder," Niri replied as Bakura tired to remain silent. "It's nice to meet you anyway," she said as she held out her hand towards him. "I don't think I caught your name."

But Bakura still remained silent as he looked down at her hand and slowly reached out to shake it, while his mind was somewhere else...

-Flashback-

Bakura and Niri stood in a corridor of an office building waiting for the lift to come up, Bakura glanced at the picture of a spear in is hands in deep thought. He then looked up at Niri and noticed something.

"Where's the amulet?" he asked her as Niri instantly looked down to see that she was not wearing the amulet Bakura gave her earlier to protect her against the evil that they had yet to face.

"I...I don't know" Niri replied as she looked around. "I think I must of left it in the..." she said before she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked, stepping closer to her.

"I don't know, I just feel..." Niri replied, but before she could finish, a great force pulled her backwards, with it crashing through the lift doors and out the other side and through the office.

"Darn it!" Bakura cursed as he chased after her. "Niri! Hang on!" He yelled running after her holding out his arm in order to grab hold of her. "Almost, there!" he said getting a little nearer to Niri. But suddenly he noticed his arm that was out in front of him was suddenly beginning to glow white. The glow then suddenly, rapidly started spreading up his arm and up his body. "What the? What force is this?" he asked himself before he looked back up at Niri, who was flying backwards towards the window. "NIRI!" he yelled before he suddenly his eyes shoot open, but he was not where he was before. He was now surrounded by some strange fluid with in some sort of tank, he also had an oxygen mask on and a few wires sticking out of him. Through the thick liquid and the tank doors, he could vaguely see a few figures watching over him before he let out a load scream…

-End flashback-

"Um...can I have my hand back?" Niri asked as Bakura suddenly snapped out of his trance to see that he was tightly gasping Niri hand with both of his.

"Oh…" he replied, as he backed away a bit and Mahado came between them.

"Okay…let's get down to business then," Niri said as she brought out three of the devices she created one at a time and put them each on the table and then looked over at Duke, Alister and Rex who were glaring at her. "Right, who's first?"


	32. Forgotten memories, Brian and Tea

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 32 - Forgotten memories, part 3**

Brian look out from the lab window at Niri, who was inside the jail attaching the devices onto Duke, Alister and Rex, with the help of Mahado and Bakura of course. He tired to look away but whenever he did, the memories in his head grew stronger and more painful.

The memory in his head was dark and disturbing. There were four people standing on a roof top, one of the people was a girl who was standing up against the edge of the building, one was a very dark, evil looking man with a shotgun in his hands aimed at her and finally there were two other girls behind him, of which one, who was dressed white was desperately trying to get to him but the other girl, who was dressed in black, was holding her back.

'Stop this! You're stronger than this, fight him!' the white dressed female scream echoed through his mind as she fought of the black dressed girl.

'I have to…' the male voice whispered. 'It's all her fault!' he then yelled in a really darker voice.

Brian desperately tried to blank out the image before it could get to the…BANG! The gunshot echoed through his mind, just as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Brian's eyes shot open and he swung his fist around at the person who dared touch him.

Tea suddenly rinsed her hand in front of her face, and used her powers to immediately stop Brian's fist dead in it's tracks.

"Oh Tea...I'm so sorry," Brian immediately said, withdrawing his fist and looking down.

"Hey, it's okay," Tea said in a soft voice as she put her hand on his hand, Brian instantly looked back up into a blue eyes as she did this and smiled at her. But suddenly Tea withdrew her hand and placed both of palms on her forehead, as if she was in pain, letting out a small groan, this also shock the room a little clutched

"Tea, you ok?" Brian instantly asked her, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine!" Tea snapped, pushing him back a little and then she got up and walked over to the machine. While in her mind she remembered a time when this happened before.

In her memory, she was standing in some kind of museum. She looked around at the people walking by her, hearing each and everyone of their voices whisper in her mind. She clutched her head in pain as more and more voices entered, as the monitors in the museum flickered off and on, as if some electrical disturbance was occurring. She suddenly she felt a hand on her arm along with a voice saying, 'Tea, you okay?'

"Yo, Tea!" Brian said waving his hand in front of her face, making her snap out of her trance. "I said, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Tea yelled, walking off away from him. "Let's get back to work."


	33. Forgotten memories, Yami, Serenity,Malik

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 33 - Forgotten memories, Yami-Serenity-Malik**

Meanwhile, in another put of the hero base's lab, Serenity was working hard to get the machine ready, when Yami came in and saw her.

"Oh Yami, thank Ra you're here, can you give me a hand?" Serenity asked as she noticed him come in.

"Um…sure," he hesitated, before walked over and sitting down next to her, with a load of memories flashing through his head as he got close to her…

--Flashback(s)--

"Yami Atem Moto, will you take Serenity Lois Wheeler to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked Yami as they stood in a huge church with Serenity standing in front of him wearing a beautiful white dress with a veil over her face. "Will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," Yami replied confidently, not taking his eyes of Serenity.

"Now, Serenity Lois Wheeler, will you take Yami Atem Moto be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," Serenity replied, not taking her eyes off Yami either. They then held each other's hands.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Gladly," Yami replied as he lifted Serenity veil up and then placed his lips on hers and kissed her as everyone cheered…

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Yami asked once more. 

"I'm sure," she said before she lent towards him and kissed him goodbye.

* * *

"Serenity, just hold on!" Yami tearfully yelled as he held Serenity in his arms 

"I love yo…" Serenity just barely managed to say before suddenly her eyes closed and her body went limp in Yami's arms.

--End flashback--

"Yami…Yami…YAMI!" Serenity yelled, making Yami suddenly snap out of his memories. "I said can you bend this?"

"Oh sure," Yami said as Serenity handed him a strong metal bar and he bended it upwards like it was nothing. He then handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she replied. "What's up with up anyway? Your heart is really racing," she asked as Yami looked up at her confusingly. "I can hear people's heart rates because of my super-heightened hearing.

"Oh…it's nothing."

"Really? It doesn't seem like nothing. It's like that every time you're near me. What is it? Do you fancy me or something?" she joked, but when she saw Yami's eyes widen when she said that. "Oh Ra," she replied, just as Malik entered the lab and saw the two superheroes starring at each other.

"Serenity…" he whispered to himself as he and Serenity both thought back to an old memory…

--Flashback--

Serenity, dress in her normal clothes and sunglasses on, brought Malik out on to the roof top of a low building, making them up at the magnificent view of the tall buildings in the city.

"Whoa," Malik responded to the view as Serenity smiled

"I know, this was my favourite view of the city when I was a kid," Serenity told him, looking up at the view and then at Malik. "I really wanted you to see this."

Serenity then put her his on his cheek to see how he felt, when she could feel that he was smiling, she smiled back at him as he placed his hand on top of hers. After a while, Serenity moved her hand gently down his face and onto his chest, but suddenly stopped as she felt something.

"What's this?" She asked as she ran her figures over Malik's sliver bar pendant hanging off his chain.

"Oh, that's from my father's," he replied. "For good luck."

"It's beautiful," Serenity said as she examined the pendant with her figured. "It's a good luck charm, huh? I could use one of those. Do they make them in Braille?" Serenity laughed but Malik just looked down.

"He left it to me after he died," he said sadly.

"What happened?"

"He was killed, right in front of me when I was 6."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Malik replied, looking away from her. "I should go."

"No, just wait!" Serenity said as she placed her hand on his arm before he could turn to leave..

"No, I've gotta go…" Malik said as he began to walk away.

"Please wait, it's about to rain!" Serenity pleaded. As she said this, Malik stopped and turned to face her in a confused look.

"Oh yeah, that's a good excuse to stay," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he looked up into the sky. "And it's not about to rain."

"It is! I'm telling you, it's….I'm telling you….the temperature dropped two or three degrees. I can smell the moisture in the air," Serenity explained. "And…when it rains, it's like there's a rooftop on the world. Each rain drop makes a sound the first time it falls on a surface . Just then, it's like I….it's like I can see again. And I just wanna…I just wanna see you," she said, blushing a little.

"Okay," Malik agreed as he back and stood in front of her again. Suddenly, Serenity looked up and smiled.

"Look, here it comes," she said as with in seconds, it poured down with rain. Serenity then took off her sunglasses to reveal her clear eyes and looked at the blue image the rain sounded out for her.

"My god, look at you…" she responded as she blushed quite a lot. "Even better than I could ever of thought so…" she said as she placed her hand on the side of his face again. Malik then responded by placing his own hand upon the side of her face, and lent in, and placed his lips upon hers, kissing her. Serenity also returned the favour by kissing him back.

But after a while, Serenity pulled away as her super-heightened hearing picked sounds of cries and yells coming from.

"What?" Malik asked, confused by her actions "What's wrong? Serenity?"

"I have to go," she whispered, as she stepped away. "I'm sorry."

"Serenity!"

-End flashback--

"I…I've gotta go," Serenity told Yami as she got up and instantly left the lab.

"Wait…" Yami whispered, but Serenity don't hear him.

* * *

After Serenity went out of the lab, she walked down the corridor, confused over her feelings. 

"Serenity," Malik called after her as she stopped and turned around.

"Malik," she replied as he reached her.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said as he placed a goldnecklace with a bar pendant on it in her hand. "I hope this brings you luck…In following your heart. Even if it's not with me."

"Malik…thank you," Serenity replied as she moved closer to him and gave him a hug. Malik a little surprised by her actions, out his arms around her and returned the hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearly empty, apart from a few chairs and tables, room some where else in the lab… 

Kirsty peeked her head through the door to check the room out before entering.

"This will do," she said as she entered with Kaiba right behind her. Kirsty then sat down on a chair. "Right then, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as Kaiba also sat down on chair, crossed his arms and getting ready to tell his story...


	34. Boom Base, part 1

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 34 - Boom Base, part 1**

"Okay Kaiba, any day now," Kirsty said as she waited for Kaiba to start off., with them sitting opposite from each other.

"Ever since I got here, my memory has been a bit of a blur," Kaiba mumbled. "Bits and piece have been coming back to me, like…battling old foes, when I fell own the well, and just recently, the day…" he said before he suddenly stop, finding it hard to mention the next bit. Kirsty, seeing this lent forwards and put her hand on top of his.

"It's okay, I know," she said softly as Kaiba nodded.

"And more recently, I just...I keep going back to this memory..."

--flashback--

"That's it! Now you've done it!" Kaiba yelled as he charged towards one of his arch rivals, Pegasus. He was about to punch him and Pegasus was going to do the same. But suddenly, as they clashed, a white light surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Kaiba yelled as Pegasus smirked and jumped out the way.

"See if you can get out of this one Kaiba-boy!" he yelled as, right behind him, a evil looking figure came out and grabbed Kaiba by the throat with it's claws.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kaiba screamed in pain as it's grip tightened and the light died down.

"You're not going anywhere," the figure said, as Kaiba's life was fading. He could only make out a blur of the thing holding him. It had short black hair with a little bit of red in it as well, it had blue/grey skin with huge wings sticking out her back of the same colour. It then held Kaiba closer, with it's fangs starting to stick out nearer to his neck. "To bad, so sad," it mocked before suddenly the bright light reappeared between them again. The thing instantly hissed, dropping Kaiba on the ground, and looking over to where the light source came from.

Kaiba, who at this point was barely conscious, looking up a little at the light source as well.

"Long way from home aren't you Kairi, who sent you?" a female voice came from where the bright light was coming from. The thing, now known as Kairi, hissed at her angrily.

"Oh like you don't know," she informed her.

"You spoiled little bride, leave this place, right now," the light yelled.

"Hahaha, you won't be able to stop it you know, no matter what you do!" Kairi evilly laughed before she and Pegasus disappeared.

Meanwhile, Kaiba struggled to stay a wake as he felt someone place their hand on his chest. He glanced up to see the light form leaning over him.

"You're safe now, that's good. I'm glad," the light said as Kaiba suddenly began glowing, healing all his injuries in the process, but he was still falling unconscious. "We shall meet again Seto Kaiba, when the time is right..."

--End flashback--

"...and that's when I woke up in this world," Kaiba finished before turning to Kirsty.

"Wow, interesting," Kirsty nervously replied.

"I've been healed suddenly twice now, just like that night, somebody up there must obviously like me," he said as he looked up at the ceiling but then looked back at Kirsty. "Or somebody down here," he continued as Kirsty's eyes suddenly widened.

"So it's noticeable huh?" she replied.

"Just a bit."

"How much do you know? Have you been reading my book?"

"What book?" Kaiba questioned puzzlingly.

"Oh, never mind…" Kirsty said as her mind began to remember something that happened not to long ago.

--Flashback--

Kirsty sat alone in the lab, while everyone else was settling in the new base, she had a red book on her lap and a writing pen in her hand. She wrote in the book's bright yellow pages as she quietly hummed a song to herself.

"I just hope this help if it does happen," she whispered as she finished the last page of the book and closed it up. Suddenly stopped humming and looked up from what she was doing as she stood up.

"Can it be?" she mumbled under her breath, but then shock her head. "Na, can't be." she said before continuing what she was doing. She held the book in her hands and concentrated in the book as it suddenly disappeared. "Stay hidden, for one day we may need your knowledge," she whispered, with a tear roll down the side of her face and her hands together, like she was preying. When the book completely disappeared, Kirsty wiped away her tear and went over to the machine parts on the lab floor, as the hummed song she sang to herself earlier began to turn into words she quietly sang to herself.

"_We're chilling out with the crew in the sch…_" Kirsty sang, but suddenly an explosion was heard, which shock the whole building and knocking her of balance. "Whoa!" she responded as she fell onto her knees. Kirsty then sighed angrily before getting back up and leaving the lab. "Not again!"

--End flashback--

"So…how did you find out then?" she asked, snapping back out from her memory.

"I heard what you told Mana, about what would happen if...you know," Kaiba said as Kirsty looked down sadly and nodded.

"Yes...but the thing is, since Kyra and me were once as one, one of us can't be destroyed unless other is as well. So at last there at least some guarantee there."

"But what if, I the unlikely event that you two are both destroyed. What would happen?"

"This world is my creation, it is linked to me, if I think of something, even for a second, it happens. It's that's why you keep on getting healed and it's also the reason those other two suddenly appeared."

"Who? Metal-head and speedy Gonzales over there?" Kaiba mocked as Kirsty chuckled a little and nodded.

"So if I was not to exist anymore, neither would this world or us any of the people in it," Kirsty said as she stood up and was about to leave the room. But as she placed her and on the door handle, Kaiba placed his hand over hers, stopping her.

"So, what do you do then, to prevent it?" he asked, looked down at her.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a fighter," she replied, looking up at him into his blue eyes.

"Yes you are," he whispered as he rinsed his other hand and caressed her cheek. But before anything else could happen, the whole room suddenly shook, knocking Kirsty and Kaiba off balance and falling to the floor. Kirsty hit the floor first and then Kaiba fell on towards of her, but he just managed to stop himself by putting his hands on the floor to stop himself from falling on top of Kirsty who was underneath him.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked, looking at her.

"Oh…I'm just fine…" Kirsty replied with her face being a little red.

"What was that?" they both wondered out loud, as a loud alarm ringing through out the entire base.


	35. Boom Base, part 2

**Author's notes: **Woo! Two updates in one day, I am on a roll! I hope you like!

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 35 - Boom Base, part 2**

_Meanwhile, in another part of the base, minutes before the sudden alert…_

"So…I never did get your name."

"Oh, it's…"

"Bakura! Bakura Constantine!"

"Mana, if your not going to be useful, go away!" Bakura yelled at Mana as they were in the jail along with Niri and Mahado, also with Duke, Alister and Rex although they where tied up in chains.

"But Brian said I would be much more useful in here!" Mana cried.

"To do what? Annoy the us and the prisoners?" Bakura asked.

"Hey, that's exactly what he said!" Mana happily replied.

"Well if it help, it's working very well!" Rex commented.

"Get out!" Bakura yelled as he threw a spanner at her, Mana it fazed right through her.

"WA! You big meanie!" Mana cried.

"Oh now you've done it!" Duke replied.

"Mana please, I'm trying to concentrate!" Niri said as she was attaching her device onto the three prisoners. Mahado walked over to a crying Mana.

"Mana, why don't you use your powers to help fix the inside of the machine," Mahado recommended. "I'm sure you'd be a great help to them then."

"REALLY!" Mana happily yelled as her eyes lit up. "That's a brilliant idea!" she yelled before running off back towards the lab, as everyone (including the prisoners)

let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Ra she's gone!" Bakura replied as he continued to help Niri.

"Okay, one more to go," she said, turning to Alister.

"No way, you're not get that on me!" He yelled as he started wriggling about under the chains, making it impossible for Niri to get near him.

"Hold still," Bakura yelled as him as he reached out to grab him. But suddenly, as Bakura grabbed hold of Alister's wrist, he noticed a black mark just underneath his hand, shaped like the letter 'C'. Bakura stepped back a little in shock as Niri looked on at him, confused what was going on, she then looked down at the mark.

"What's this?" Niri asked, examining the mark.

"None of your business!" Alister snapped at her, as Niri just smirked, brought a knife out of the left pocket of her belt and held it against his neck.

"I'll make my business, now talk!" she threatened.

"Okay, okay! Just…not the face!" Alister pleaded as Duke and Rex rolled their eyes. "It means clone," he explained as Bakura's eyes widened.

"Clone? I thought you was an original?" Niri asked.

"I was, until…I failed on a mission and I was…"

"He was blown up!" Duke laughed as Alister got very annoyed.

"But then I was given any chance and Kyra brought me back to life, but only as a clone of my previous self."

"How does she make them, these clones?" Niri asked.

"Oh yeah, I like I'd tell you that!" Alister laughed as Niri pressed the knife down harder.

"Oh yes you will," she threatened again.

"AH! I don't know! I honestly don't know!" Alister screamed. "When I first woke up I was in some kind of tank!" he yelled as Bakura's eyes shoot open, triggering some kind of hidden memory…

--flashback--

Bakura's eyes shoot open as a sudden shockwave surged though his body. He was surrounded by some strange fluid with in some sort of tank, he also had an oxygen mask on and a few wires sticking out of him. Through the thick liquid and the tank doors, he could vaguely see a few figures watching over him. He started banging on the glass in a bid to get out, or at the very last get their attention. The two figures that stood outside of the tank turned towards him and smirked at him.

"Well look who's finally woken up," one of the figures said before it turned back to the other one. "You've done good."

"It's what I do," the other figure said as they both left.

'I've gotta got out of here!' Bakura yelled in his own thoughts. Ripped the tubes off his body, no matter how much it hurt, and also the oxygen mask before tasking a deep breath. He then rinsed both his hands against the glass in front, mumbled a prayer of some kinds. Then suddenly, he brought them back and slammed them against the glass again, this time shattering it.

As Bakura fell out the shattered pod, bleeding a little, he looked around at the room he was in, which was filled with similar pods like the one he was in.

But he didn't have time to worry about them as he legged it out of there, as the alarm rang through out the entire building.

He wondered through the street for ages, breaking into some clothes stores along the way to pick up something for him to wear.

"That's better," he said to himself as put on his new long black trench coat. He was about to go on until another shop with something of his particular interest. "Smashy smashy!" he said as he broke into the shop and came out with a load of small boxes, most of which stuffed in his coat pocket. He then opened one of the boxes up, pulled out something from it, put the end of it in his mouth and lit up the other end. "Ah, that's better," he said as he smoked the cigarette.

"YOU!" some loud voices yelled from not to far way, which grabbed Bakura's attention.

"What's going on over there then?" he wondered as he began to walk over towards to where it was coming from. "Maybe it's a fight…one can hope," he laughed before he took the cigarette out of his mouth and he noticed something the bottom of his left wrist, but just shrugged and walked on…

--End flashback--

Bakura couldn't stop starring down at his left wrist after he had pulled down his sleeve to reveal it as Niri continued sorting out the prisoners. He then pulled his sleeve back up and immediately walked out of the little jail. Niri noticed this as watched with go.

"Bakura? What's up?" she asked as she got up and began to follow him out. She had just reached the door when she suddenly bumped into Tea who was walking past, looking very sad and confused. "Oh, sorry Tea," she said to her as they both stood up again and Tea blankly starred at her.

"He's got a lot on his mind Bakura has," Tea mumbled before walking on, as Niri gave her a confused look as she left.

"What is going on with everyone around here today!" she said as she looked around for Bakura. "Dang, I lost him."

Although Bakura was not that far away, he was lent up against the wall around the corner. He was looking down at his left wrist down.

"What does this mean?" he mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers over the black C mark on his wrist.

"What does what mean?" Niri asked peering over his shoulder, almost making Bakura jump out of his skin. He jumped away from her and pulled his sleeve again before she could see the mark.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" he snapped at her.

"But Bakura…" Niri said before the corridor they stood in suddenly shook knocking Niri over, but before she could reach the floor, Bakura leaped and caught her. "Whoa, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Bakura replied before he stood back up and drop Niri out of his arms. "Ever!"

"Ouch!" Niri complained as she hit the floor, but then bounced back up and looked around. "What was that?" she wondered as the alarm suddenly ran through out the entire base.

"That can't be good," Bakura said.


	36. Boom Base, part 3

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 36 - Boom Base, part 3**

_Meanwhile, in another part of the base, minutes before the sudden alert…_

Serenity lent up against the wall outside of the base's lab in deep thought.

"How do I tell him…" she mumbled to herself as her mind kept on replaying an incident that happened not so long ago…

--flashback--

"Malik," Serenity whispered as he reached her.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said as he placed a gold necklace with a bar pendant on it in her hand. "I hope this brings you luck…in following your heart. Even if it's not with me," Malik said, although Serenity wasn't exactly listening to his words, rather than his heart beat, where the beat was increasing. Serenity then looked up at him, not knowing quite what to say back…

--End flashback--

'He was lying, even though he didn't want to let me go…; Serenity thought to herself. 'Then what about Yami? What am I suppost to do!'

'Just follow your heart,' a voice echoed in inside her mind. Serenity instantly looked up and looking around in the best way that she could to see where it had come from, but all she could hear was footsteps walking away.

Serenity pulled herself up and took a little walk around the base, still with in her deep thoughts about what to do with the two superheroes that love her. She was concentrating so much that she didn't hear Niri approach her.

"Oh Serenity , have you seen Bakura?" Niri asked, but Serenity just silently shock her head before she carried on walking and Niri went off continuing her search.

Suddenly Serenity stopped as her eyes widened.

"That's it, I now know!" she smiled. "I've gotta tell him!" she happily said as she spun around to head back towards the lab. But as she did so, the whole base suddenly shook violently, knocking her off balance. But before Serenity could hit the floor, she was caught and swooped up by a pair of strong arms.

Serenity looked up as the load alarm went off and rang though out the entire base, perfect for Serenity as the sound waves mapped out the surroundings around her, including her savour. She raised her hand and gently placed it on his face.

"Yami…" she whispered, smiling at him and he held her in his arms.

* * *

**Author's notes**: Well there it is, I hope you like! (sorry if it is not good!)  
And don't worry, the next chapter is going to be the final part of Boom Base, I swear! Please review! 


	37. Boom Base, part 4

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 37 - Boom Base, part 4**

_Meanwhile, in another part of the base, minutes before the sudden alert…_

"Mana, if your not going to be useful here, then go away!" Brian yelled at Mana, but she just looked at him with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please can I stay! I do really want to be useful in at least something!" Mana cried as Brian set out an angry sigh.

"You'd probably be more useful in the prison!" Brian joked. "At least then you can annoy the prisoners until they hang themselves and we don't have deal with them anymore!"

"Consider it done!" Mana happily replied as she ran out the lab as Brian watched her go with a blank look on his face, but then that turned into a smile.

"YES! She's gone! I can't believe she actually fell for that!" Brian cheered as he walked up the machine again.

Tea meanwhile looked up from what she was doing as Brian was ordering the others around to keep on working on the machine and then stepped up beside him.

"Looks like it's coming on well," Tea said, still looking up at the machine.

"Yeah, a little of this, a little of that and I think we're just about done," Brian replied as he walked over to the table with the machine plans on it that he got from Kyra's base, and looked down at them. He then jotted down some notes on a separate piece of paper regarding the machine, but suddenly stopped as he noticed something. Tea, sensing Brian's confusion in his mind, went over to him and peered over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Brian placed the piece of paper with his writing on it next to the writing on the plans and kept on looking between them both with a weird look on his face.

"This…this doesn't make sense," Brian mumbled, as Leon and Solomon kept on working on the machine behind them, with Leon pressing a few buttons.

"What doesn't?" Tea worryingly asked.

"There the same…" he mumbled again. Suddenly Tea grabbed her head and screamed in blinding pain, collapsing to her knees. Brian instantly span around to his fallen friend. "Tea!" he yelled as he bent down at her level. But suddenly, Tea stopped screaming and let go of her head, as if nothing had happened. "What was that about?" Brian asked in confusion.

"I…I…I don't know," Tea whispered as she turned her head away from him as Leon and Solomon ran over to them.

"What's going on here?" Solomon asked.

"I don't know, she just started screaming and holding her head," Brian replied. "What were you guys doing?"

"Well, we almost had a mayor break through!" Solomon replied.

"Almost?"

"Well we managed to power up the machine," Leon explained. "But it short circuited and shut down."

"Hmm…that is strange," Brian replied as he turned around back to Tea. "What do you think Tea…Tea?" But she was not there.

* * *

Tea walked out of the door, holding her head in confusion of what was going on.

'What is happening to me?' Tea thought to herself.

'What am I suppost to do?' a voice echoed though her head. Tea instantly turned round to see Serenity crouched up against the wall in deep thought.

'Just follow your heart,' Tea said though her mind to herself. Just as Serenity looked up as her voice reached her, Tea walked away again in her own thoughts.

Tea walked on for ages until she heard someone approaching her from behind and spun around to see who it was.

"Hey Tea, going my way?" Mana asked as she ran up to her.

"What way?" Tea asked.

"Back to the lab, silly!" Mana replied.

"Oh…Mana, I don't know."

"Come on! We can go together!" Mana said as she grabbed her arm and dragged Tea along. "Mahado said that if I use my powers, I can help fix the machine! So let's go!" she happily yelled, dragging Tea back to the lab.

* * *

Brian continued monitoring the progress of the machine when Mana marched back in dragging Tea along in with her.

"Oh no, not you again!" Brian moaned as he saw her enter.

"Oh that's nice to say about Tea," Mana replied.

"I was referring to you! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I've come to help on the machine, whether you like it or not!" Mana replied.

"WHAT! No way we're letting you anywhere near this thing!" Brian yelled, standing between her and the machine with his arms out, as Leon and Solomon where analysing the machine.

"From the look of it, it short circuited from deep inside," Leon explained.

"So to fix that, we're going to have to get in there," Solomon said. "How are we going to do that?"

"I CAN DO IT!" Mana happily yelled as she immediately ran straight through Brian and fazed through into the machine, making Brian clutched his chest and fell to his knees.

"Well, that felt…weird," he replied, as he quickly recovered and stood back up to see Tea looking extremely worried about something.

"I shouldn't be here," she sadly whispered as Brian noticed she was crying a little.

"Tea? What's up?" Brain asked.

"I can't let this happen!" Tea cried as she went to run out of the lab, but Brian caught her hand and pulled her back to him, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Tea? Can't let what happen? What is going on?" Brian yelled, shaking her a little.

"Brian, you've got to let me go!" Tea whispered

"No! I'm not letting you go again!" Brian yelled as Mana jumped out of the machine again.

"It's all fixed! Fire it up!" she said as Leon went to turn the machine on. Suddenly, Brian realised something as turned his head towards them, while still holding on to Tea.

"NO!" He yelled at them, but it was to late Leon had all ready activated it as the machine lit up for the first time and all the screens and controls turned on.

"It's working!" Solomon cheered, as Brian turned his head back to Tea, who was now glowing a dark red colour with her once blue eyes turned a fiery red. She was glowing so much, that Brian couldn't hold on anymore and was flung back, over to where Mana, Leon and Solomon were standing.

"What is going on!" Mana screamed as Tea started to raise her arms up slowly outwards.

"We've gotta turn this thing off, now!" Brian yelled as Leon nodded and turned back to the controls.

"No," Tea whispered in an slightly more angrier voice. But just as Leon hit the off button on the machine, Tea's had her arms up now beside her and suddenly sent out a huge dark red energy blast from her glow, shaking the whole room, or better yet, the whole building violently. Everyone in the base felt it…

The floor shook beneath Serenity's feet, knocking her off balance but was caught by Yami before she could hit the floor.

Meanwhile, not to far away in a near by corridor, the floor also suddenly shook violently knocking Niri over, but before she could reach the floor, Bakura leaped and caught her. "Whoa, thanks."

"Don't mention it," Bakura replied. "Ever!"

Finally in another room in the base with also shook violently from the shock, which knocked Kirsty and Kaiba off balance and falling to the floor. Kirsty hit the floor first and then Kaiba fell on towards of her, but he just managed to stop himself by putting his hands on the floor to stop himself from falling on top of Kirsty who was underneath him.

"Are you okay?" Kaiba asked, looking at her.

"Oh…I'm just fine…" Kirsty replied with her face being a little red.

"What was that?" they both wondered out loud, as a loud alarm ringing through out the entire base. Kirsty then jumped up as the alarm rang.

"What's that alarm?" Kaiba asked.

"This base has a high tech serenity, the base thinks we're under attack and it's sending out an alert!" Kirsty explained.

"It's a little loud isn't it?" Kaiba asked, covering his ears a little.

"You have no idea," Kirsty mumbled as she and Kaiba both ran out the room to investigate on what happened.

* * *

Kairi, Kyra's black haired with red highlighted minion, flew over through the skies with her large grey/blue wings sticking out her back, and also her skin was the same colour as well. Her eyes constantly fixed on the ground, searching for the enemy. Suddenly, she stopped and floated in the air as a sound of an alarm reached her ears, that was coming form not to far away. She then smirked and tapped the commutation device on her ear.

"I found them…" she said into it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kyra's secret base, Pegasus listened over the radio as the other villain gave out the message.

"Well, looks like Kairi-girl did it," he said to Kyra who was standing not far behind him. He then went over to huge world map that was laid across the large round table in the middle of the lab and stick a red pin into a island on the map. "We have them!"

"Excellent," Kyra replied smirking at the pin on the map, symbolising the where the location of the hero base was. "Got ya!"

* * *

**Authors notes: dun, dun, dun! I hope you like, please review!**


	38. The Ultimate Battle , part 1

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 38 - The Ultimate Battle , part 1**

Kirsty rushed into the lab with Kaiba and most of the other superheroes not far behind to find Tea lying unconscious in Brian's arms.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Tea started acting all weird and then she just collapsed as soon as I turned off the machine," Leon explained as Brian tried to wake her back up.

"Don't worry Brian, she's only unconscious," Kirsty told him as she walked up and looked at the machine. "So, is it ready?"

"Sort of, since we turned it on for a test there were a few minor glitches," Solomon explained.

"Right then we better get to it, before…" Suddenly the whole building shook again, knocking everyone over.

"What was that!" Joey yelled as he along with everyone else picked themselves up again.

"Anybody home!" a voice evilly sung from outside.

"I think we solved that mystery," Kirsty said as she jumped back up and ran out of the lab to the main entrance and suddenly stopped, followed by most of the others. They're eyes all widened as they saw a massive hole in where the entrance was and a couple of figures standing in the middle of it. "Kyra," Kirsty angrily whispered.

"The one and only," Kyra evilly replied as she stood in front of her minions Kairi, Mai, Noah, Zigfried and Pegasus.

"What are you doing here!" Rebecca yelled as she was one of the superheroes behind Kirsty.

"What do you think?" Kyra calmly replied. "I'm here to see my old buddy, Kirsty."

"Come now Kyra," Kirsty boldly said. "You and I have never been 'buds'."

"Aww, that hurt…and that makes me mad!" Kyra yelled before suddenly taking flight and charged towards Kirsty.

Kirsty's eyes widened as Kyra was rapidly charging towards her and quickly turn to Niri, who was standing next to her.

"Niri, get some of you to finish on working on the…you-know what. Trust me, we'll need it! Anyone else, prepare for battle," Kirsty quickly commanded before Kyra suddenly tackled her and they disappeared together with in a flash.

For a while, everyone starred at the spot in shock at where Kirsty suddenly disappeared, until Niri snapped out of it and turned around to face them.

"All right then, you heard her. If it's a war they want, it's a war they're gonna get!" Niri yelled as the group of heroes cheered and then all huddled together.

"So what's the plan?" Kisera asked.

"A few of you go back and complete the machine," Niri whispered. "Any volunteers?"

"I will," Leon replied.

"Me to," Kisera said.

"Count me in!" Mana said.

"Me as well," Ryou said.

"And don't forget about me," Solomon said.

"Great, hop to it then!" Niri commanded them as they ran back over to the lab. Niri then brought out her pistol before she spoke again boldly. "As for the others…we fight!"

"Yeah!" the remaining heroes cheered.

"Hahaha!" Kairi evilly laughed along with the other villains. "Bring it on!"

"Gladly," Brian said, suddenly appeared next to his group. Then with in seconds both sides of heroes and villains rapidly charged at each other, ready to clash in the ultimate battle for all time.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the roof of the hero base…

Kyra suddenly reappeared, throwing Kirsty over across the roof top in the process until she hit the edge.

"What do you want Kyra?" Kirsty asked as she slowly picked her self up. But Kyra remained silent, walked over to the edge of the building and peered over the edge at the numerous battles going on down below.

"Look at them all," Kyra said as she smirked. "Countless old enemies going into battle…this is the stuff of legends!"

"You haven't answered my question," Kirsty told her.

"And you haven't answered mine," Kyra calmly replied as Kirsty looked back at her with a confused look on her face.

"What question?"

"Oh you know, the same question I've been wondered ever since the darn of my existence…how I can be set free form this god-forsaken world of yours, and he only answer is in here!" Kyra said before lunging at Kirsty and grabbed her head, knocking them both over and laying on the ground, with Kyra on top. "With in this mind, lays the key to my escape," Kyra hissed as Kirsty tightened her eyes as a pain was going though her head. "and I intend to crack it!"

"Over…my…dead…body!" Kirsty replied as she suddenly kicked Kyra off her and shoot back up. She then tightened her fists and suddenly was surrounded by a white glow as she transformed into her white form. She wore white her Japanese style ninja dress, with the white mark on her forehead and with her short white hair. She stood in her battle position and glared at Kyra, who just smirked back at her.

"So be it," she replied as she suddenly glowed black and transformed into her black from (just like Kirsty's form but only black).

* * *

**Author's notes:** Well in hope you liked! Oh, and just a warning...**THERE IS ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT**! I better get working on them! Please review! 


	39. The Ultimate Battle, part 2

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
Chapter 39 - The Ultimate Battle, part 2**

Meanwhile down below, the ultimate battle continued on and even though the numbers were off, it was not looking good for the heroes. Pegasus had taken out both Malik and Marik; although Kaiba sorted him out shortly after. Mystique Mai had set free prisoners Duke, Alister and Rex, and even though their powers where blocked about, they still joined in the battle. Kairi easily took out Shadi and Raphael, and Noah had taken Tristan and Valon out with his electrical blast and was now confronting an old rival…

Noah suddenly shot a blast out at the two Yugi sides, sending them flying back crashing through a wall of the base.

"Oh come on Yugi! I know you can do better than that!" Noah mocked as both Yugi sides slowly got back up.

"Oh man, how we going to beat them?" Fant Yugi said.

"There is one way," Spider Yugi replied as his side got up and dragged his other side with him.

"Hang on, you're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?" Fant Yugi questioned, but the other Yugi didn't answer as they sneaked away from the battle.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the lab…_

"BOOYAH! We did it!" Leon cheered as he, Solomon, Ryou, Kisera and Mana stood in front of the fully complete cloning machine.

"Hooray!" Kisera and Mana cheered.

"No time for celebrations! Let's get this thing working!" Solomon said as everyone nodded, unknown to them, Tea was lying unconscious on the lab floor, not far behind them.

* * *

_On the roof top…_

Kirsty and Kyra charged at each other yet again, resulting in them both being flung back to each opposite side of the roof.

"Kyra…why must we keep doing this?" Kirsty asked as she picked herself back up and looked over at her dark half across the rooftop, who was also getting back up.

"Until you set me free Kirsty," Kyra replied.

"Well, we know that's not going to happen anytime soon, is it?"

"Not unless I beat you!" Kyra said charging at her again.

* * *

_Back on the battlefield…_

Mahado, in his full armoured form, sent a punch flying directly at an exact double of him, but the double easily caught it.

"Give it up Mystique!" he yelled as the double of him, quickly turned back to the blue-scaled Mai as she smirked. "You can't beat me!" he yelled again sending another punch directly at her as she charged morphing again. But suddenly he stopped as Mai completely transformed into someone else. "Mana," he whispered as Mana's form stood in front of him, with him slowly turning back to his normal form. But suddenly, Mana smirked; quickly transforming back into him into his armoured from and knocked him out.

Mai then turned back to her blue-scaled form as she looked over at the other battles that were going on. Rebecca was flying towards Zigfried, who was in his large green battle suit, with her hands and eyes glowing green. But before she could attack, Zigfried beat her to it, sending out a blast from his gun, which sent her flying back and crash landing on the ground.

"Rebecca!" Mokuba yelled as he went to charge at Zigfried, but Yami stopped him.

"No Mokuba, this is my fight," Yami said, glaring at Zigfried.

"Quite right," Zigfried replied in his German accent.

"Yeah Mokuba, come and play with me," Kairi evilly said, floating above him.

* * *

_Back on the roof top…_

'This is not going to work, we're evenly matched!' Kirsty thought to herself, suddenly she remembered something. 'Although…there is one thing….' Suddenly, Kirsty turned back to her normal form, stopping Kyra dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing? Are you giving up?" Kyra questioned. As Kirsty smirked, reaching for something in her jacket pocket.

"No Kyra, far from it," Kirsty replied.

"Fine, if you want to fight in that wimpy form, so be it! But don't expect anything from me!" Kyra yelled, charging at Kirsty yet again. But Kirsty just smirked as she quickly rolled out of the way, letting Kyra fly right past her. But as she did this, Kirsty quickly grabbed Kyra's ankle as she flew past and attached a small metal device around it.

"Now, activate!" Kirsty yelled as the device suddenly turned on and Kyra's eyes widened.

"What is that!" Kyra yelled as she suddenly lost control of her flight and crashed into the ground, making a huge hole in the roof. Kirsty set out a sigh of relief as she collapsed back on the ground in exhaustion.

* * *

Back in the lab…

"Well then, let's switch it on!" Ryou suggested as they all gathered round the machine controls. However, little did they know that Tea was still laying unconscious on the lab floor, and as soon as Leon switched it on again, her fiery red eyes shoot open yet again.

"Turn that off," her voice echoed as she stood up, grabbing the attention of the others that stood in the lab.

"Oh no, not again," Leon replied as he saw her glowing, just like the last time it happened.

"Tea, we have to do this!" Mana said as she tried to approach her.

"No!" Tea shouted as she raised her hand at Mana and used her powers to flick her back.

"Whoa!" Mana screamed as she fell backwards.

"I don't understand, why is Tea acting like this?" Kisera asked.

"Listen to me…you must turn off the machine now! It's a trap!" Tea yelled as everyone in the room's eyes suddenly widened.

"WHAT!" they yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kyra's secret base…

A lone dark figure stood watching over the screens of what had been going on in the hero base.

"Hehehe, it's a little to late for that," he said in a dark voice. "I knew my little protégé would come here so I planned a head," he explained to him self and he thought back…

--Flashback—

The dark figure brought his plans into a dark room and laid them out on the table at the end. He then looked down and smirked at them but suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

'Ah, he's here,' the figure thought to himself, before hiding in the shadows of the dark room and watched as a man came into the room. He had short brown hair and brown eyes and wore a long black jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it with a white skull on it and black combat boots on. This new man entered the room and walked directly up to the table, looking over the plans that were laid out on it.

"I don't believe it!" he said as he held up the plans and smirked. "I think I'll just take these!" He then picked up the plans and folded them into his trench coat. Meanwhile, the dark figure that stood in the shadows just smirked, knowing that his plan was starting off perfectly.

-End flashback-

"Hahaha, they won't know what hit them!" he laughed.

* * *

_Back on the battlefield…_

"Whoa!" Brian screamed as Dartz strongly picked him up and threw him across the battlefield. "You're strong for a guy in a suit!" he commented.

"Brian! Be careful!" Serenity yelled other to him. "The Kingpin is stronger then he looks!"

"Yeah, I figured that!" he yelled back as Dartz made his way back over to him.

"Heads up!" Niri yelled before she fired her pistol and Dartz suddenly fell down and hit the ground. She then went over to Brian, who was getting back up. "Now you owe me twice," she teased, but suddenly Brian pulled out his own pistol and shot at something behind her. Niri instantly turned around to see Dartz falling to the ground yet again, this time not getting up.

"How, about we just stick to the once," Brian told her, before moving on to help the others along with Niri and Bakura.

Meanwhile, on another part of the battlefield…

"I will not let you beat me like you did to the others," Ishizu informed Kairi as she stood in front of her.

"Oh yeah? Why that!" Kairi mocked as Ishizu smirked as she then began to float upwards a little. Her eyes turned white as eventually the dark sky slowly began to turn light as the sun peeked through again. "AAAGGGHHH! STOP IT!" Kairi screamed as she began to burn in the sunlight. Suddenly, something strong grabbed Ishizu's foot and hurled her across the battle field, making the night day turn back to it's dark state again and Kairi quickly recovered.

Ishizu looked up from where she was lying to see Mahado standing over her in his full armoured form, smirking at her.

"Mystique," Ishizu angrily mumbled as she tried to get back up again.

"What gave me away," Mai said as she turned back to her blue-scaled form.

* * *

_Back on the roof…_

Kyra slowly got back up again from the hole, now in her normal form, and faced her lighter half. Kyra then looked down at her ankle and smirked

"I always knew you were a fool Kirsty," Kyra evilly said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you thought this thing could stop me, then think again!" Kyra yelled as a dark energy ball appeared in her hand.

"How…how is this possible?" Kirsty shockingly replied.

"This nifty little device may block out some of my powers, but not all of them! I'm much too powerful for that. And it just leaves me with just enough power to destroy you!" Kyra yelled as she fired her energy blast directly at Kirsty. Quickly thinking, Kirsty summoned her own white energy blast and it clashed with Kyra's. "You can't defeat me!" Kyra yelled as she held on and kept on pushing her energy ball against Kirsty's.

"Try me!" Kirsty yelled back, struggling to hold and pushing her blast out in front of her towards Kyra's.

* * *

_Back in the lab…_

"Guys, Tea's right!" Leon said as he scanned the now glowing cloning machine with his mechanical arm, showing the machine's powers levels. "This thing is setting off masses amount of energy."

"What does that mean?" Solomon asked.

"This thing is all ready drawing out power from Tea, anymore and it could blow!"

"Well that can't be good!" Mana yelled.

"Yeah, when it reached to maximum it'll send out a large amount of energy in one huge blast."

"How will it affect us?" Kisera asked.

"Well, from the energy programmed into the machine…it will either disintegrate us, or do what it was built for and…" Leon explained before he was suddenly cut off as his mechanical arm started beeping again and the glow around the machine grew stronger.

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"The machine's picked up another energy source!" Leon said, looking down at his arm, scanning for where it was coming from, he then glanced up at the ceiling. "And what a mighty powerful source it is."

* * *

_Meanwhile, up on the rooftop…_

Kirsty and Kyra heard the noise that was going on down below.

"What was that?" Kyra wondered out load while still locked in the energy blast duel with Kirsty. Suddenly their black and white blasts started to expend, taking both Kirsty and Kyra by surprise. "Wh…what's going on!" she yelled just as Ryou suddenly appeared by Kirsty's side.

"Kirsty!" he yelled.

"Ryou!" Kirsty yelled back. "Better make it quick, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm a little busy here!"

"It's the energy coming out from the machine!" Ryou explained. "It's fuelling from different power sources, including your blasts, if this keeps up they will all explode!" he yelled as Kirsty's eyes widened.

"Kyra, we have to stop this now!"

"NEVER!" Kyra screamed as she continued powering up her blast more. Kirsty then turned back to Ryou.

"Ryou, go back to the lab, I don't want you getting caught up in this," Kirsty commanded him.

"But Kirsty…" Ryou replied.

"DO IT!" she yelled, startling him a little before he teleported back. With him out of the way, Kirsty turned her attention back to Kyra.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Yugi side walked down the corridor with in the hero base.

"Spidey, this isn't a good idea," Fant Yugi said.

"It's the only idea we've got!" Spider Yugi, forcing his way down the corridor while his other side was pulling back. "You've got a better idea?"

"Yeah, we go back and help fight!"

"That's what I want! We just need one more thing!" Spider Yugi replied as they finally reached their room.

"Yeah but just remember where it came from."

"Like I would forget! It was when we were captured…" Spider Yugi said as he thought back.

--Flashback--

Yugi sat tied up in Kyra's office with her standing over him after she had took off the balaclava over their eyes to let them see her. "I think we can find a use for little Yugi-boys here!" she said before turning to her other minions. "Leave us!" she commanded as they left.

"What are you going to do to us?" Spider Yugi nervously asked her.

"It can't be easy like that, can it?" Kyra asked, totally ignoring his question.

"Huh…umm, well…" Spider Yugi began to reply.

"What are you doing? Don't answer!" Fant Yugi whispered to him.

"Hahaha, he didn't need to," Kyra laughed at them. "I bet separate, you two are almighty and powerful, but when you are stuck together, it's a different story."

"We get on just fine!" Fant Yugi yelled at her.

"We do?" Spider Yugi confusingly replied.

"You know, there is a way that you can get out of it," Kyra said, grabbing both Yugi sides attentions.

"There is!" Spider Yugi yelled.

"Wait a minute, how come Kirsty didn't say anything?" Fant Yugi pointed out.

"Because she knows how powerful you will be as a result," Kyra said as she walked over to a safe in the wall of her office.

"Cool!" Spider Yugi responded.

"Wait, why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" Fant Yugi questioned as Kyra smirked while she had her back turned to them.

"I just hate seeing you like this," she said, turning around with a blue/dark purple glass bottle in her hand and threw it at Yugi, with it landing in his lap. "When the times comes, I know you will use it," she said them before her evil minions came back in. "Take them down to the prison," she commanded.

--End flashback--

"We can't trust her!" Fant Yugi yelled as Spider Yugi pulled out the same glass bottle from under their bed.

"It's the only way…" he replied as he went to open it.

* * *

_Back on the battlefield..._

Zigfried suddenly knocked Yami backwards and smirked evilly at him, but before he could take time to celebrate, Serenity suddenly threw her red and white billy club at him, hitting Zigfried in the face.

As he covered his face with his hand in pain, Serenity ran over to Yami's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Yami replied as Serenity helped him up and gazed at her. "Thank you."

"Aww, how sweet," Zigfried interrupted as he stood back up and smirked at them. "Reunited at last…but not for long!"

Meanwhile, Noah and Kaiba were going head to head. Noah immediately sent a lightening blast at Kaiba. But Kaiba just smirked as the bolt bounced off his black suit.

"You'll have to think of something better than that!" Kaiba replied as Noah angrily tightened his fists and sent a punch directly at him. But Kaiba easily caught it, grabbed Noah by the throat and slammed him up against the wall, knocking him out.

Suddenly, Kaiba heard a familiar scream, as he quickly span around to see Mokuba with in Kairi's tight grasp, not moving. Kaiba instantly flung Noah to a side and ran over to them.

"Hey Vamp!" Kaiba yelled, grabbing Kairi's attention. "Let him go, you and I have unfinished business!"

"Hehehe, so we have," Kairi evilly laughed, tossing Mokuba's body to a side and smirked at Kaiba as her sharp black claws popped out, ready for him.

* * *

_Back in Yugi's room…_

As Spider Yugi opened the glass bottle, the dark purple substance jumped out and attached to his half of the body.

"ACK! What's happening!" he yelled as it generally started to spread and take over his body.

"This isn't good, that thing is generating a massive amount of energy!" Fant Yugi analysed as he suddenly, he felt like he was being pushed away. "Spidey!" he yelled before he his whole original body was pushed out and thrown on the floor. "Hey, I'm me again!" he cheered. "But what about…"

Yugi (Fantastic Yugi), looked up to see his former other half, now nearly covered in the dark purple substance. "

"This can't be good!" he said before the other Yugi suddenly began glowing at then completely lit up the entire room.

* * *

_Back on the rooftop..._

"Now Kyra, we got to do something about this!" she warned.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now!" Kyra yelled as her as she continued to hold on. Suddenly, both blasts became so powerful that she and Kirsty couldn't even hold on to them anymore and let go. They both gasped as both light and dark blasts merged as the light surrounded both Kirsty and Kyra.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed the light soared through their bodies and in their last breath they both let out a kind of coloured smoke, white for Kirsty and black for Kyra, as they're bodies slowly disappeared into the light.

* * *

_Back in the lab..._

The glow around the machine suddenly expended into a blinding light, that was spreading towards them.

"Oh no!" Mana screamed.

"It's happening!" Solomon said as the light began to take up the whole room.

"Brace yourselves! What ever happens!" Leon yelled before the light swallowed them up.

* * *

The heroes from the battlefield looked up as they suddenly heard screams following by a huge light energy source expending from the rooftop.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked as Yami held on tight to her.

"I'm not letting you go again!" he yelled as he held her and the light was expending towards them.

"Wow," Brian replied, starring at it in amazement.

"BRIAN YOU BAKA! GET DOWN!" Niri yelled as she tackled him and pulled him down to the ground, just as the bright energy light covered the whole land.

* * *

**Author's notes**: collapses oh man that was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it always because the next chapter going to be the last one for My Heroes 2! T.T

-sobs- please review!


	40. Complete?

Author's notes: -cries- WA! This is the last chapter! -sobs- I hope you enjoy!

**My Heroes: A Hero's Journey  
****Chapter 40: Complete? **

Brian suddenly shot his eyes back open to see the blue sky and white clouds above him. He breathed deeply as he was lying on his back, with his body aching in pain. He tried pick him self up, but some of his body was buried under some rumble.

"Wh…what's going on?" he mumbled as he lifted and pushed most of the rumble off him and looked around at the sight around him. "Whoa," he responded as the once great hero base site, was now reduced to ruins and rumble. "What happened here? Where are the others?"

Brian stumbled slowly to his feet, desperately looked around for his friends.

"Tea…Tea!" he yelled, but suddenly his body collapsed in pain. But lucky for him, he was caught by some one before he could hit the ground.

"Brian, it's okay, I've got you," a female said as his looked up at her.

"Tea?"

"Err…nope, not quite," she replied as Brian rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view of her.

"Niri?"

"Yep, it's me," Niri said to him before suddenly noticing something in the ruins, dropped Brian and ran over to it. "How can this be?" she wondered to herself, looking at a damaged computer screen that was still turned on.

"Ouch! Did you have to drop me!" he complained after being dropped onto the ground again. Eventually he got back to his feet and walked over to her. "What's up?"

"I don't understand this," she mumbled as Brian peered over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"Task complete?" Brian read off the computer screen. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but it might help if we go back over what happened," Niri suggested as Brian nodded.

"Okay, let's see we were fighting, and suddenly this blinding light came out from no where," Brian said. "Taking everyone, except us, with it."

"I remember part of the light coming from the roof, that's where Kirsty and Kyra where. I don't see them around and they were near the main source of it, so quite possibly…. She got caught up in it," Niri said sadly. Suddenly, Brian's eyes widened in shock as something in what Niri said made him realise something.

"Okay, that's scary," he responded.

"What is?"

"If it is true that Kirsty was destroyed in that blast…. Then how can we be still standing here now?" Brian told as Niri's eyes widened.

After a while of starring in shock, they glanced down at the screen again and then looked up at each other.

"Niri, if we want to find out what truly happened here, we're going to have to work together on this," Brian said as she held out her hand. "What do you say…partner?"

Niri glared at him as he held his head out towards her, but she knew this was serious and that they had to do something, she shock his hand, giving a small smile to him

"Partner," she replied as he smiled at her back before getting down to work.

After sorting out some damaged equipment and setting it back up again, Niri and Brian stood in front of it before Niri pressed the button to turn it on.

"Message log, day 1," Niri said into the piece of machinery that they built together.

"Date: 10th May 2006, location: England Base," Brian said before he and Niri glanced at each other and both took a deep breath before continuing out the rest of their message…

**THE END**…for now

* * *

**Author's notes**: burst into tears WA! I can't believe it's over! 

-Sobs- well, that's it! I'm sure you all want to know what happens next! (Believe me, I do to!) So here's a little preview…

"I found something…I'm not sure what it is," a small tri-coloured person said to a blonde girl who was sitting opposite him. "Looks like some kind of computer chip, but what for?"

"Let me see," the girl said, taking the chip off him and looking at it for her self. "What if we press this…" she said pressing a small button on the chip that suddenly made it light up blue and a small blue hologram popped out.

"HELP US!" the hologram suddenly screamed.

**Author's notes**: I'll try to get this story up soon, please review!


End file.
